Untouched Heart
by lenaetv
Summary: Sakura has been trying so hard to live her life alone and peacefully. But it seems after her fathers death, her life takes an unexpected turn. Kakashi who hasn't seen Sakura in years appears in her life again. Will she allow certain secrets to surface?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. If I didn't get this story out of my head I was going to go crazy. For those of you reading my other stories I promise to have them all updated by soon (I even plan on finishing one of them) :) Anywho, I hope you enjoy this new one.

* * *

Sakura stood motionless in the doorway gazing into the quiet house, her knuckles turning white from her tight grip on the doorknob. The dim light seeping through the half closed curtains gave the small house an almost eerie look. A whirlwind of emotions flooded through her, memories of another time seemed to flash before her eyes. If she didn't know any better, she could have swore she smelled one of the delicious meals her mother always cooked or the rustling of papers as her father sat in his study.

She took another step in closing the door behind her, ignoring the chill that ran down her spine. She flicked on the light switch, filling the room with new brightness. Slowly walking through the hall, her feet began to feel weighted down. Inwardly thinking she wished she hadn't been an only child, that way her sibling could have taken care of clearing out the house.

She knew that one day the time would come when she would have to take care of the house and all its contents. The day after her mother died unexpectedly three years ago was the cause for that. The cold reality of losing one of her parents was hard to deal with at the time. But she actually thought she was lucky to get at least twenty-one years with her mother. She knew her comrades had all lost their parents at a young age and felt like it would be a burden to dwell on it in front of them.

Removing her green vest she couldn't help but notice that the house seemed almost empty. Surprising to her, because she couldn't wait to get out and into her own place years ago, saying how small and cramped it was.

It was still early morning as she started packing things from the living room into one of the many boxes that a neighbor was kind enough to drop off. Picking and choosing what she wanted to keep or give away, was harder then she thought. Of course she kept reminding herself that her Shinobi apartment was small, that alone made her choose carefully.

The sun was at it's highest in the mid afternoon when she finished the bathroom and the two small rooms upstairs. She could have sworn that there were more things in the house than this; the box she carried downstairs wasn't even full. Setting the box down with the others she wiped the small layer of sweat from her brow. Looking over the furniture she pushed to one side of the room and the boxes she piled neatly against the wall, she figured that it would make it easier when they picked it up in the morning. She sighed thinking how glad she was that she had made the arrangements with the little second hand shop before she came.

She turned and stared at the closed door directly across from the living room. Her fathers study. It was the only room left to pack and the one place she felt most hesitant to trespass in. Slowly she eased the door open, stopping when a nostalgic smell surrounded her. The smell of musty books and her father's aftershave clung to the room. This was the first moment she felt tears sting her eyes.

She had been in complete shock to hear the news of her late fathers death; the whole situation being surreal considering she was on a mission at the time. She had returned home late last night, the memorial ceremony had been in the afternoon the day before. So it wasn't until this very moment as she stood motionless in the doorway to his study that it all became too real. He really was gone.

Wiping the wetness from her eyes she slowly made her way into the room. Two walls held shelves wall to wall, ceiling to floor with books and scrolls. Another wall had a window placed oddly off center, a few picture frames displaying happier days. She stood silently before his huge mahogany desk, littered with papers and scrolls, books with pages marked that he had every intention to get back too.

A tightness clenched her heart as she stood in front of the massive desk, staring at the empty chair that sat behind it. His smiling face flooded her mind. She now wished she could have been there with him when he took his last breath, wanting so much for a chance to say good-bye; to say sorry for not visiting as much after mother died, to hear his bellowing laughter at her childish antics, or even one last embrace of her fathers loving arms. Tear after tear began down her flushed cheeks. The hardness of reality hit her as if a ton of bricks had dropped on her.

"Sakura?" a distant voice called out.

Sakura's head shot up, now she really thought she was going crazy, hearing her father's voice calling for her.

"Sakura?"

Sakura stood there, too shaken to even look for the source of voice. She gasped and slightly jumped when she heard the door to the study creak as it was pushed open wider.

"There you are" Kakashi sighed "I thought that……" His words faded as Sakura turned towards him. Her eyes red, her face wet from tears and her body trembling. She looked like a helpless child as she quickly ran into his chest; clutching to his vest as if her life depended on it.

He was a little shocked, but gently wrapped her in arms. He closed his lone visible eye and rested his cloth covered cheek against her head. What words could he really utter to her that would be of any comfort? None that he could think of, but a shoulder to cry on, he could manage with that.

As they stood there, the only sound that could be heard was her muffled sobs. He couldn't help but think she must have grown half a foot since he saw her last. He had of course attended the memorial ceremony, where he learned that Sakura was still on a mission but was expected back the next day. He felt that maybe then would be a good a time to pay a friendly visit as an excuse to make sure she was alright.

"I'm sorry" her voice shaky as she withdrew her head from his chest.

"You don't have to apologize" His voice soothing and gentle.

She slowly backed away from his embrace, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I didn't think that……it's just……" her gaze drifted to the floor.

"Why don't I take you home?" He offered setting his hand on her shoulder. "We can have some tea."

She slowly shook her head. "The movers come in the morning and I leave for a mission in the afternoon. I have to get everything ready tonight." She sniffled, her tears beginning to finally subside.

Kakashi frowned. He couldn't believe she would take on another mission so soon. "Well then" he sighed dropping his hand back to his side. "Would you like me to stay and help?"

She stood motionless for a moment before she gently shook her head. "Please" her still slightly shaky voice was almost unheard.

He shook his vest off his shoulders tossing on the stairs before retrieving a few empty boxes. "Where should we start?"

Her eyes wondered around the room, still trying to get her emotions under control she decided the desk must go first. "I think the desk would be best" her heart ached at the thought she really did love it, even if it had brought on her emotional breakdown. Many good memories were attached to it.

Kakashi stood patiently, waiting for Sakura until she was ready to continue. He watched her as she slowly glided her hand over the edge of the desk as she walked around it. He smiled to himself thinking how her petite frame made her look like a child behind the large wooden structure. But all the same he noticed how she wasn't a child anymore; no she was very much a grown woman now.

"Could you please put the chair out with the other furniture?" She asked, hoping that if the chair was gone she would quit imaging her father sitting there.

It took a little over and hour to sort through the mess on the desk, but once it was cleared you could see vividly the beautiful pattern of vines and leaves that traced the outline of the desk.

"It's actually a very nice desk" Kakashi commented.

"Yes" she said with a half smile. "I would love to keep, but I have no where to put it."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. It was then he realized he didn't know where Sakura currently resided at. "Where do you live now?" He asked picking up a box from the floor.

She drew herself out of her thoughts just in time to hear his question. "Oh, over in the Shinobi apartments" she answered turning her attention onto the bookcases.

"Really" he said curious now. "Which one?"

"Number 3 apartment 26" She answered as she took a tattered book off of one of the shelves.

Kakashi placed the box on top of another that sat by the door "Well what a coincidence" He smiled walking back towards her. "I live just down the hall from you in apartment 21"

"I know" She pulled out a piece of loose paper from the book. "We're gonna have to check every book" She sighed "He always tucked away notes and pictures among kami knows how many of there pages."

He wondered for a minute how she knew he lived there, when he had no idea that she lived just down the hall, but he supposed she saw him one day perhaps and shrugged it off. Besides he would have remembered seeing her walking around his apartment building.

They had cleared almost both bookshelves by the time the sun had set. They probably could have done it sooner if Kakashi hadn't poked fun at some of the pictures he found tucked away in the pages of some books. He really couldn't help himself though when he found one when Sakura was eight or so and playing dress up, stuffed bra and all. And he was amused at her blush when he stated the fact that it sure wasn't necessary for that anymore.

She placed the last book in the box, followed by a relieved sigh. She of course took the two family photo albums and a few scrolls and some books she found interesting and tucked them into her box to take home, along with the framed photos on the wall. She was happy to let Kakashi have his pick at some jutsu scrolls, telling him it was payment for his help.

"Well" She said staring into the now almost empty room. "I guess the desk must come out"

Kakashi took note to the disappointment in her voice, and simply suggested she should keep it. She just gave a small laugh and said she would have to use it has a bed if she did, considering she would remove her own bed just to get it to fit into her apartment.

Standing on either side of the desk, they picked it up and moved it towards the door, only to set it back down. "How do expect we get it out if here?" Kakashi asked scratching the back of his neck, looking for a logical way to maneuver the desk through the small doorway.

"Maybe we could tip it and take it out on its side." Sakura thought out loud.

"It's worth a shot" Kakashi shrugged.

They tipped the desk gently setting it down on the floor. Deciding to push it out the doorway, they barely slipped past the narrow opening, but managed to get it safely to the living room.

"Well that worked out nicely" Sakura smiled, congratulating herself on the wonderful idea.

"Shall we stand it up or leave like this for the movers" Kakashi asked

Sakura pondered the thought for a moment; it really did look all wrong lying on the floor like that. "Stand it up" she said with a nod as if it was the most important decision to make.

Lifting it back onto its legs, Sakura almost dropped it when she heard a loud bang. She looked to see if something had happened or broke. And was confused when she saw a small wooden box lying on the floor.

"What in the world?" She said as she picked it up to inspect it.

Kakashi knelt down looking at the front of the desk. "Looks like's a secret compartment" He closed the small door that hung open, once again making it seem unknown.

"But what is this?" She referred to the box in her hands. It was a small box about 8 x 6 inches and maybe 4 inches deep, or at least that was what Sakura guessed. It was stained dark and a bit dusty. She had no idea how long it might have been hidden away, or even if her father knew about it. "There doesn't seem to be away to open it" she exclaimed turning the box sideways and upside down, looking for a latch or something.

Kakashi rose to his feet. "May I see?" She handed him the box and he too couldn't find any thing that would allow them to see its contents. They knew something had to be in it because when they had been inspecting it something kept rolling around inside. "I don't know what to tell you" He sighed defeated by the box, handing it back to her.

She inspected it again before setting it carefully in her box to take home. "I think that's everything." Her eyes wondered the house as if she was locking away her memories of the good and bad times she's had there.

Kakashi had retrieved both their vests and returned to the living room. "Are you alright?" He asked handing her vest to her.

She hesitated a moment. "Yeah, I'll be fine" With that Kakashi picked up one of her boxes to take home as Sakura took the other. Standing at the front door she balanced the box on her hip as her hand held the doorknob and her gaze lingered back into the house. With a deep breath and holding back the urge to cry again she slowly closed the door, leaving the house dark and lifeless behind her.

* * *

AN: Well, what did you think of start. I promise this story isn't depressing. But I had to start to start somewhere. Please Review!! I always love your opinions! :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's yet another Chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

The next month seemed to fly by. Sakura was currently storming her way through the Hokage tower towards Tsunade's office. The scroll she held tight in her hand was in need of explaining. She couldn't believe the nerve of that woman, thinking she could force Sakura Haruno to take some time off.

Barging through the door of Tsunade's office, she slammed the scroll down on her desk.

"What in the hell is this?" Sakura firmly planted her hands on her hips.

Tsunade looked from the scroll up at Sakura. "I don't appreciate the intrusion." Tsunade said with a frown.

"How many times have I told you" Sakura began with venom in her voice. "I don't need time off, I am perfectly fine. Now just give me another mission and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened."

Tsunade sat back in her chair. "You've been doing nothing but missions for the last ten months Sakura. You need sometime to relax and recuperate, from what I could see from your last mission….."

"That was just a fluke." Sakura interrupted.

"A fluke that almost cost the life of every member of your squad!" Tsunade pointed out sternly.

Sakura chewed her bottom lip, she couldn't argue with that. It was her watch when they were ambushed after all and it was her fault she had dozed off. Feeling defeated and not wanting to further the issue again she asked quietly. "How long?"

"I only ask that you refrain from missions for one week" Tsunade began. "You could check out the hospital, maybe you'll reconsider my offer."

"No, not a chance" Sakura grabbed the scroll. "I told you once; I refuse to be locked up behind those hospital walls I would rather be out on missions." She turned with every intention on storming out, except now she finally saw Tsunade wasn't alone in her office. Genma and Kakashi stood quietly off to the side. It seemed they found Sakura's little outburst amusing, from the smirk she could plainly see on Genma's face. "Sorry for the intrusion" She hardly apologized as she stormed out slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Sakura kicked a stray pebble in frustration as she walked down the street back to her apartment. A week? What was she going to do for week? The idea of being stuck in the village for a week straight was unheard of to her. She had never gone more than two days without being assigned to another mission.

"SAKURA!" A loud voice bellowed from behind her. She rolled her eyes recognizing the voice of her ex-teammate and long time friend Naruto. She really didn't want to deal with his constant bubbly personality right now. Looking over her shoulder she gave him an irritated look.

Naruto being totally oblivious to her mood caught up and fell into to step alongside her. "Off on another mission?" He asked, not waiting for an answer he continued. "I haven't seen you in a few weeks; you've been doing alright ad everything."

"I'm fine Naruto" Sakura said dryly. "And for your information no, I don't have another mission at least for another week. If I had any….."

Naruto lit up and without giving her chance to vent he began again. "Really that's great. We should get together have some drinks or something. Maybe we could spar and I could show this new jutsu I've been working on. It's really awesome……."

His words faded for Sakura as she began to tune him out. She didn't understand why everyone felt they needed to keep her time occupied. She was perfectly capable of keeping herself busy in the quiet atmosphere of her apartment. A nice long bath and a few extra hours of sleep, maybe finally hang those shelves she's been putting off, surely she would find something to do, it was only a week after all.

"So what do you say Sakura?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah" She said absent mindedly while she still dwelled in her own thoughts.

"Really?!" Naruto said wide eyed. "You'll really come."

Sakura eyes shot towards Naruto. "Wait! What?"

"To dinner." Naruto repeated.

She gave a sigh of relief; she thought she dug herself into a real hole that time. Dinner didn't sound bad she guessed, that would kill an hour or two. But then again she really wasn't up to facing a group of people. "I don't…." She began, then Naruto gave her the pouting puppy dog look and she couldn't argue. "Alright" She sighed, making a mental note not to agree to anything unless she knew what it was she was agreeing to first. "Where should I meet you?"

"Oh I can come get you, that's no problem. Just remember its formal so…….."

"Formal?" She stopped walking and looked at him confused once again.

"Yeah, nothing to fancy just simple. Oh hey I gotta go." He said as he took off jogging, he looked over his shoulder and yelled. "I'll pick you up tonight at seven. Everyone will be so surprised to see you, can't wait to see their faces."

Without having any chance to decline before Naruto disappeared, she cursed herself for agreeing, having no idea what it was for or who was going to be there. The way her luck was going today she thought, she decided to stay clear of Ino, who always seemed to have some new man to set her up with.

"It's only a couple of hours" She told herself. "If I can survive an S-ranked mission I can survive dinner." She groaned inwardly, she had no idea what mess she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Sakura dug through her closet looking for a pair of shoes she was convinced had disappeared from the face of the earth. Pulling out the two boxes containing the things from her parent's home. She sighed as she took out the wooden box she had forgotten all about and examined it once again. A pain struck her heart as she began to think of her father. "He must have felt so alone" She muttered to herself biting back the urge to cry. She tossed the wooden box on her bed and pushed the boxes to the side. A new determination set in to forget the past and find those shoes.

A knock on her door sounded, making her scramble to her feet. She glanced at the clock it was still only 6:30, so she wasn't sure who it could be. "Who is it?" She asked as she approached the door.

"Kakashi" He answered waiting patiently for her to open up.

She opened the door surprised to see Kakashi in a pair nice black slacks and a crisp looking white button down shirt that still hung half way open, a light grey mask connected to tight shirt lay underneath. She didn't think twice about the small wrapped gift he had tucked under his arm. "Can I help you?"

"I was hoping you had some white thread" he stated pointing out the place where the button had come off. "I only have black"

Sakura sighed and shook her head stepping aside to allow him in. "Just have a seat" She said going back to her small closet.

Kakashi closed the door and looked around the room, clothes and shoes were everywhere. He smiled seeing a red lacy bra hanging off the back of the chair. Picking it up he teased. "Does this belong to a set?"

Sakura looked up and her cheeks went pink as she quickly snatched it from him and handed him a spool of white thread. "Here. Anything else?"

"Nope" He grinned and took off his white shirt, taking a seat in the chair.

Sakura sighed. Apparently he planned on sewing it back on now. She was hoping he wasn't going to bring what happened earlier, her day was bad enough as it was. "Did you get sucked into this dinner too?" She asked returning to her shoe hunt, attempting to keep him from asking questions.

"I would hardly refer to it as a simple dinner" Kakashi stated threading the small needle he brought with. "A Huuga getting married is a grand event for the village."

Sakura froze on the spot. Her mind whirling, vaguely remembering Tenten telling her about the engagement a few months ago. She couldn't believe she forgot, she tried so hard to keep herself busy, it had just slipped her mind.

"You alright?" Kakashi asked, unconsciously checking her out as she was bent over in the closet. Making a new decision that she had a rather sexy pair of legs.

"No" She wailed, standing up only to slump onto the bed. "I completely forgot about it. I don't even have a gift for them."

"Sakura, How could you?" Kakashi teased. He cut the thread as he finished his stitching.

"Quit teasing" She pouted. "I can't go without a gift. How would that look?"

"It would look like you forgot." Kakashi stated the obvious as he stood, shrugging his shirt back on. Sakura sent him a cold glare. "How do I look?" He asked as he buttoned it up.

Sakura eyed him for a moment. "You look fine" the vague sound of sarcasm in her voice.

Kakashi frowned. "You don't really care do you?"

"I'm sure Shizune will love it" She muttered softly.

"What?" Kakashi asked not hearing what she said.

"Nothing?" Sakura sighed.

Kakashi shrugged. "Just pick something up on the way there"

It wasn't a bad idea, but it was almost seven now and Naruto probably wouldn't want to stop by any store, if any were even open now. She glanced at her feet remembering that her shoes were still unfound. She sighed as she leaned back resting on her hands on the bed. Her hand brushed the edge of the wooden box, glancing over her shoulder and seeing the said box she had a brilliant idea. Quickly dropping to her knees on the floor she began rummaging through one of the boxes that held the memento's from her parent's home.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked curiously.

She didn't answer him and just kept on digging through the box. "Ah ha" She said triumphantly pulling out a silver kunai and a scroll.

"A kunai and a scroll, that's original" He smirked, attempting to tease her once again.

She observed them carefully in her lap. "They belonged to my grandparents" She said in a quiet voice. "The kunai was cast in sterling silver and my father told me that the scroll contains the secrets to a long happy marriage." Her fingers gently grazed the edges of the kunai. "They were given to my parents at their own engagement party." She sighed, it's not like it would matter if she gave them away. Just cause it was passed down two generations didn't necessarily make it a tradition.

Kakashi saw the slight tremble of her hand as she unconsciously drew them closer to her. He opened his mouth to give his opinion when there was a knock at the door. Sakura stood and gently laid the items on the bed before answering the door.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted with a grin. "Ready to go?"

"Almost I just need to find my shoes" She said and hurried back to her closet.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted, coming into view from behind the door.

A mischievous smile formed on the Naruto's face. "If I'd a known you had a date Sakura, I wouldn't have….."

"Shut up" Sakura interrupted, sounding irritated. "I'm not his date. He just needed some thread. Besides, I am sure he a date is waiting for him somewhere anyway." She returned to her search.

"No not really" Kakashi shrugged, but neither of them were paying him any mind.

"Oh Sorry" Naruto chuckled. "I just thought that since…."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself." Sakura scowled harshly. "Finally!" She jumped to her feet, finally finding the long lost shoes. With out a word she disappeared into her small bathroom.

There was a moment of silence as the two men stared at the closed bathroom door. "Am I missing something?" Kakashi asked completely lost with the earlier conversation. He grew more confused when he saw the look of shock on Naruto's face.

Before another word could be uttered Sakura emerged from the bathroom. "Let's go" She said hurriedly as she grabbed her small purse and along with the scroll and kunai. She wished she had something to wrap it in, but then decided at least she found something to give them.

* * *

AN: Well, how am I doing so far? Please Review! :) Luv ya


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is the next Chapter. ENJOY!!

* * *

Sakura sat quietly at one of the many round tables, half listening to a conversation being held across from her. Naruto and Kakashi had both disappeared from her side shortly after their arrival. She expected this would happen, left alone to fend for herself, she preferred it that way anyway, so it didn't bother her too much.

The first hour was the worst for her. That was the time everyone hugged and asked what she's been up too, attempting to make plans with her to get together at a later date. Ino was the worst, instead of asking questions she nagged at her for not having a social life, saying it was very important for her to mingle with the opposite sex. Sakura however managed to slip away quickly when Ino was distracted by the handsome man beside her.

A few things caught her by surprise though. Both Shino and Kiba had become engaged since she last spoke to them. Learning that it was do to an arranged marriage, Sakura was shocked. She didn't think they did that anymore in the village, apparently she was wrong. She smiled thinking that they both looked very happy, including the fact that there brides were chosen for them.

Lee had also surprised her. On his arm was a beautiful young woman, who hung on every word that he said. She cursed herself when she thought how disappointed she was when he didn't fawn over her like he used to. She never had any interest in him other then being friends, so why was the attention he gave her so missed she didn't know.

Finally she had met with Tenten and Neji. She gave her best smile and a quick hug. Wishing them happiness and success with there marriage. Handing them the kunai and scroll she gave a quick history of them and apologized for not having them wrapped. She couldn't help but wonder if their reaction was true or if they faked the happiness they showed. Neji had said it was a very precious gift seeing has how it was passed down through her family. His words struck an emotional nerve for her, but she smiled her way through it with little struggle.

Everyone else on the other hand, were their usual selves. Choji kept close to the table where the food was placed. Shikamaru sat himself down as far from everyone as possible, mumbling how troublesome gatherings were, with a small laugh she agreed with him. Hinata was awestruck just by the sight of Naruto, who was still oblivious to the way the poor woman felt. She made a quick mental note to herself, to smack Naruto later for being a total idiot.

And then there was the last remaining Uchiha. She said her small hello with an acknowledging nod, and was returned the same gesture. Since his return five years she found out quickly that she hated him more then anything else. Her love for him was nothing more then a child's infatuation with being in love. She decided she was just as obsessed with him, as he was with getting his revenge. Just the thought of that made her sick to her stomach; she couldn't believe how naïve she had been during her childhood. But despite her feelings, she welcomed him back as she was expected to, but not with love and expectations she once held.

She sighed as her eyes scanned the room. People she's known her whole life and even those she didn't filled the room with chatter and happiness. Then why, she asked herself, did she feel so alone. Feeling out of place she fidgeted in her chair feeling the sudden urge to run to the nearest exit. This was why she avoided gatherings and kept to herself, it's a lot easier when you only have yourself to entertain or worry about. You don't feel obligated to make an effort.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the one man she really wanted to avoid, his lone eye showing evidence of a smile under his mask, only proving to her that he was indeed enjoying himself with Shizune close to his side. She rolled her eyes remembering he said he didn't have a date. But why should she care right, it's not like he meant something to her. Sure she was shocked when he showed up a month ago, finding her in a venerable and distraught state. Which was why she withdrew from his hold, it was too comfortable, to perfect.

Images of another time flashed through her mind, a time she wanted to forget. Her cheeks instantly became a light shade of red. Why of all times did she have to think of that now? She blamed Naruto of course, who if she hadn't stopped him would have blown her well kept secret earlier that night. Now she decided, she should have never told him, but at the time she was heartbroken and she needed a friend, Naruto just happened to be the first person she came across. So like a fool she confided in him, regretting it soon after, even when he swore he would never tell a soul.

She excused herself from the conversation that really didn't involve her and made her way through the many people heading towards the exit. All she wanted now was to get home, away from everything that brought back unwanted memories. Her heart raced when she drew close to the exit, she was eager to put this whole night behind her, making another mental note to apologize to Tenten later for disappearing so early in the evening.

She sighed in relief as she stood for a moment in the doorway; her escape was easy, almost too easy. Just as she about to further her distance, she became very aware that someone was watching her and their presence was growing closer. A shiver ran though her body as she attempted to step forward. Only her body wasn't listening and froze in place.

"Leaving so soon?" His voice low, and if she didn't know any better she would have thought there some hidden meaning in his tone.

A lump formed her throat as he drew closer to her. Her mouth became dry and she licked her bottom her lip. "I'm very tired" She thought of the best excuse. "I had along day."

He watched with concern. She unconsciously clasped her hands together in an attempt to hide the fact that she was trembling. He didn't think coming to this event would shake her nerves so much. "I'll walk you" He said, unknowing to the truth behind her uneasiness.

Her heart was racing and her mind was flustered. "What about Shizune?" She regretted asking the question as soon as the words left her lips. It wasn't what she wanted to say, but those were the words that slipped out.

He didn't look at her, just shrugged his shoulders. "She'll be fine." Without even realizing it Sakura fell into a steady pace beside him. She avoided looking at him not wanting to further the extent of the images that flashed in her mind.

His arm slightly brushed against hers which sent an electric shock through her system. She cursed herself for suddenly becoming so aware of his body. Her own body begging her to close the space between them, his voice startled her from her thoughts.

"You seem to be distant Sakura." He stared ahead. "Is something bothering you."

His words stabbed her. Of course something was bothering her, which was very clear. So why did he have to torture in this manner. She sighed knowing he had no memory of the event. It was for the best she told herself in the end; it was her fault at the time for letting him have his way. "I'm fine" She lied trying to sound convincing as she felt his gaze suddenly on her.

To her surprise though, he said nothing the rest of the way to their apartment building. Her pace quickened as they walked down the dimly lit hallway. Knowing she would soon be behind the safeness of her door. She gasped when she felt his hand on hers as he took her keys and unlocked her door. He entered flicking the light on and taking a quick look around making sure everything was safe before moving to allow her in.

"Thank you" She said still avoiding to look at him. "Goodnight Kakashi"

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked not even acknowledging the fact she was trying to get rid of him.

"I told you, I'm fine"

"Are you?"

Sakura chewed her bottom lip. She felt like she was on trail. She couldn't believe he wouldn't just go home and let her be.

"I am sure it was shock when your father died. But that is no reason to shut yourself off from the rest of the world." His voice was soft.

Her shot up and she stared at him in disbelief. This whole time, he thought that was the thing that was bothering her. Her anger joined rose with a feeling of disappointment, even regret. "Please leave." Her voice shaky as she tried her best to conceal her anger.

Kakashi didn't move. He stood there watching her, every little movement, and every change in facial expression. Her reaction to his words took him by surprise; the only other explanation for the way she was acting was…..no that wasn't possible he told himself. His gaze wondered over her face and lingered on her lips. Wondering how they tasted, because right now her slightly parted mouth was inviting to him. He took notice that she looked very appealing in her short black dress, his hands wanting to trace her every curve.

Before she knew it Sakura was swept into his arms, and without warning his cloth covered lips crashed down on hers. After a moment of utter shock she regained control of her body and pushed him away from her. The heat that rose through her body was almost unbearable, but she ignored it as her anger grew. "What are you doing?" She questioned, her fingertips touching her lips.

Kakashi blinked. He didn't know how to answer her, because he had no idea why he had done it. He opened his mouth to answer only to close it again.

"I have no interest to be hurt by you again." Just after the words slipped out her hand covered her mouth knowing she said something she shouldn't have.

"Hurt you?" He repeated. "When have I hurt you?"

She closed her eyes wishing that at this moment she could just disappear. "Leave" Her muffled voice sounded from underneath her hand. She opened her eyes just in time to see him stop and turn in her doorway.

"You really have become a cold woman haven't you Sakura" His voice held venom.

Tears stung her eyes, but her angered flared. She didn't even know how she got to the door so quickly, but didn't hesitate when her hand slapped hard against his face. Her voice sounded with pure hatred as she spoke. "I have one word of advice for you Mr. Hatake." Her tears beginning to fall. "When you take a woman to bed you should at least have enough respect not to call out another woman's name" Without giving him a chance to say a word she slammed the door.

Why she said that to him now, after all this time she didn't know. She was so mad at him for what he said, she couldn't stop herself. She didn't even care that he was probably going to confront her about it later. He would be shocked to learn that he was part of the reason she shut herself from the world, the reason she has become so cold hearted. She slumped into her kitchen chair remembering the night they shared almost a year ago now.

She had shown up late at the pub one night, just returning home from a mission. Somehow by the end of the night she had found herself in Kakashi's apartment in a rather heated lip lock. Before she knew it they were indulging themselves in pleasures of the body. At the time she was thrilled, she had liked him for awhile and it was like her dream had come true. That was until he called her by another woman's name, and not just any woman, the same woman who was by his side at the dinner.

She was thrilled to learn that he didn't remember a thing. It was a mortifying and embarrassing event for her. She cared deeply for him and he was thinking of another as he held her in his arms. But he knew a little now and she wondered if he would say to her, next time they cross paths. Sakura crawled into her bed, hoping to fall asleep quickly and forget this whole night ever happened.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought. Until next time. :) Luv ya


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright here's another chapter. ENJOY!!

* * *

The rays of the morning sun were just starting to light the small apartment. Sakura sat quietly at her table staring down into a now cold cup of tea. She had a restless night, and being defeated by insomnia she got out of bed hoping to find something to occupy her time. Unfortunately nothing could take her mind away from what happened the night before.

The more she thought about it, the more she regretted it. Why tell him something like that? Why kick up old events? He had no idea what she was talking about. So what made her think telling him would make her feel better. In the end it made her feel worse. Now she left him the perfect opportunity to confront her about it and demand an explanation.

She gave a struggled sigh, the one thing she didn't want to do was sit around and wait for him to show up. If he even did show up at all. Of course she was hoping for the latter one. If they could just part ways and not look back that would be easiest. For the simple fact, that not only would she have to remind him of their night together, she would have to relive the pain of remembering the passion he held calling out Shizune's name. Her heart clenched at just the thought.

"No" She demanded slamming her cup down on the table. "It doesn't matter" She lied to herself. Even if she prepared herself to tell him about that night, she's not prepared to tell him how she did and still does feel about him. His rejection would be her breaking point.

She ran her hand down her face in frustration. Maybe it would be best to seek him out and tell him the truth. Well part of the truth, just leave out the part about loving him. Loving him? She thought to herself. Was it really love? Sure she had always found him to be that mysterious attractive man. But how could she be sure it was love and not just another case of obsession.

Just a few doors down from her own, someone else had a restless night. Kakashi was lying awake in bed staring at the ceiling. His favorite book lay out across his chest. Reading didn't seem to work to clear his mind this time. Noticing the sun finally rising he sat up. Running a hand through his disheveled hair he tried to remember once again.

He tossed his book aside in frustration. No matter how much he tried to remember anything he couldn't. It took him he didn't know how long to piece together the puzzle that had been laid before him. The way Sakura acted towards him, everything pointed to one thing... It all made sense, she had feelings for him. That was why he didn't hesitate to kiss her last night.

But the way she reacted and the words she said, shattered the puzzle, now he had to start from scratch. He could never remember a time sleeping with her, he was pretty sure he would have if he did. So why did she say that to him. As far back as he could remember the last time he saw her was when her mother had died and that was at least three years ago now.

But calling out another woman's name, that really caught him off guard. He had figured she was referring to Shizune since she seemed so worried about him leaving her last night at the party. He racked his brain, narrowing down the time he took an interest in the woman. It had to been somewhere around a year and a half ago. They had a little fling and it was over as quick as it began.

So he put a few more pieces together, only you can't complete the puzzle when so many pieces are missing. And in this case there were numerous gaps. He'd have to talk to her, sort this whole thing out; she had to be mistaken about something. Something had to have gotten misunderstood somewhere along the way.

He admitted to himself that the run in's he's had with her over the last month made him realize he was attracted to her. She had become a beautiful woman after all . He quickly dressed wanting to put this whole misunderstanding behind him. Her face last night flashed in his mind. Her tears, her pained expression, was he really the cause of it? He couldn't imagine hurting her so much that she would feel that way.

With new determination he slammed the door behind him; before he knew it he once again stood in front of her door. Hesitating, he finally sounded a few soft knocks, waiting, preparing himself to face her.

Sakura however was making her way down the streets of Konoha. The box they found in her fathers desk tucked safely under her arm. Deciding not close herself up in her apartment, she stumbled over the box once again. Attempting to put her other problems behind her, she decided to get this box opened. So she quickly made her way to see the only person she knew that might have a chance to figure it out.

Making her way up a set of rickety looking stairs she reached her destination. Urgently she knocked on the door. When no one answered she knocked again this time calling out. "Shikamaru, please open up." She sounded more pleading then she had meant to.

The door soon creaked open and a yawning Shikamaru appeared. She figured he must have forgotten to get dressed because he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. "It's 7 in the morning" He said sleepily rubbing his eyes. "What's so important it couldn't wait?"

She held the box before him. He looked at the box then looked at her, his eyebrow raised in question. "A box?"

"I need you to open it" She stated.

The look on his face was thoroughly irritation, waking him up just to open a simple box. "You're kidding right"

"Not in the least" She said brushing past him inviting herself in. "I don't know how to and you were the only I could think of" She turned to him. "Please"

He shook his head closing the door. "This can't wait till later, I had a late night and……" His words faded when he saw the desperate look in her eyes. "Fine" He sighed and slumped onto his couch. "Let me see it"

Happily Sakura handed it to him taking a seat next to him. He looked at the box, turning it from side to side. It was at least ten minutes before he spoke again. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"It fell out of my fathers' desk." Seeing the confused look on his face she explained. "It was in a secret compartment, it fell out when we moved it." She watched him run his hand over every surface. She grew more interested when he seemed to find something. "What is it?" She asked eagerly hoping he found a way to open it.

"There's two Symbols here" He said showing them to her. When she looked, sure enough two tiny symbols were engraved in the wood.

"That's the Haruno crest" She smiled running her hand over one of the small marks. She almost forgotten her family had one, since she hardly ever saw it. Also since she was the last living Haruno she knew of.

"Well then who's family does this represent? I've never seen it before." He stated referring to the other one.

She looked at it closely, it was another family crest, but she had never seen it before either. "I don't know" she sighed.

"Well why don't you leave it with me and I'll see what I can do." Shikamaru furthered his exploration of the box.

"That's okay" She began "I can wait here" She really didn't have anywhere else to go anyway. If she went home she would sure run into Kakashi, which was the last thing she wanted.

Shikamaru eyed her for a moment, but decided not to argue. She looked as if something was bothering her. "Then go make some coffee"

"Alright" She jumped to her feet making her way to his kitchen, glad to make coffee since he wasn't going to kick her out.

"You could make breakfast to if you really want" he gave a small smile.

She glanced over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't push it" she muttered.

He slumped back further on the couch. "I don't think I can work on an empty stomach" he formed a pained look on his face.

Sakura looked away from him. "You're evil" She stated opening his fridge. "And please" She began trying not to laugh. "put some clothes on"

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone, back slumped and hands in his pockets. He was still irritated that Sakura wasn't home, or maybe she didn't want to answer the door. Either way, this whole situation was becoming more frustrating by the minute.

"I messed up big this time" He muttered to himself. On the walk here he couldn't help think that even if they did get the whole thing sorted out Sakura might not want anything to do with him. He even tried to convince himself that was fine, that it didn't matter. But he couldn't forget how she felt in his arms, she felt perfect.

Kakashi shook his head of the thoughts. "Get a grip" He muttered to himself. What would she want with him anyway? He was fourteen years her senior and also her ex-teacher. Like that matters he thought to himself. Who would really disagree if they had a relationship? He could think of stranger couples.

Couple? Now he was thinking of them as a couple. This was worst then he thought, he hasn't even figured out what was going on and already he was making assumptions about there relationship. He didn't even know how she really felt towards him; let alone how he felt about her. For kami sake he hadn't seen in her how long. And then the whole sleeping with and calling out some other woman's name, that was really tearing away at his sanity.

Closing his lone eye, he gave a few silent moments of respect before heading back into town. No matter what he decided, this whole charade had to end today. Before he drove himself crazy thinking about it.

* * *

"I found something!" Shikamaru exclaimed, excited since he had no luck the previous five hours.

In a flash Sakura was by his side eagerly waiting to learn what it was he discovered. There was a small click, then top popped open, slowly he lifted it. What they saw didn't excite them. "What are we suppose to now?" Sakura asked losing hope.

Shikamaru ran his hand over the oddly shaped slots that lay in the wood. "I am pretty sure this is how we get it open." He began. "We have to find whatever it is that goes into these spaces."

"Well that would be easy if we knew what they were." Sakura slumped onto the couch. She glanced at the notepad she had been scribbling on, the second crest drawn out larger. "Maybe" she thought out loud, running her hand across the drawing. "If I can find what family this crest belongs to, they'll know something."

Shikamaru set the box on the small table next to him. "Well" He sighed "I guess it's worth a shot. Draw me a copy of it and I'll start asking around. Why don't you head to the hall of records, something might show up there."

* * *

Kakashi waited patiently on the roof top of the apartment building, his trusted book in hand, the one he couldn't even concentrate on. He was sure she had to return sometime, or leave if that was the case. He had no problem waiting patiently for her return.

Soon enough he saw her signature pink hair out of the corner of his eye. Quickly replacing his book back into his pouch he waited for his chance to catch her, he knew very well she would attempt to avoid him.

Sakura approached the entrance; she had to make one quick stop then onto to the hall of records. She groaned inwardly hoping she wouldn't run into Kakashi. Hearing a sudden noise behind her, she whipped around dropping the notepad and pulling out her kunai ready for attack.

"I knew you would try to avoid me" Kakashi mused. "But attack me? Isn't that a little drastic."

Sakura scoffed. "That depends" She lowered her kunai "What do you want?" She tried to sound like she didn't have clue.

"To talk" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"There is nothing to talk about" She huffed; she didn't want to confront him, not now. She bent down to pick up her dropped notepad, but gasped when his hand covered hers.

"Isn't there?" He said softly. She quickly withdrew her hand.

"No" She refused to meet his gaze, knowing that if she did it would only mean trouble.

Kakashi picked the notepad up taking a quick glance at it before handing it back. She reached for it only to have him pull it away again. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, what kind of game he was trying to play anyway.

"Where….where did you get this?" He asked as he stared down at the drawing.

A sudden burst of excitement filled her. He recognized it. "Have you seen it before? Do you know which family it belongs to?"

He studied it for a moment before giving a small nod.

"Really, come on tell me." She urged him to continue; right now she didn't care about anything else as long as he could solve this problem.

He looked up from the notepad. "It's the Hatake family crest."

* * *

AN: Oh man, I really put a twist on this one huh. Well don't forget to review, tell me what you think so far. Have I confused you yet? Anyway Please Review! Luv Ya


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews, I promise to reply to as many as I can. Anywho onto the story. ENJOY!

* * *

Sakura blinked, there was no way she heard him right. She could have sworn he said it was the Hatake family crest. How was that possible? He had to be wrong. "You're joking right?" She finally spoke.

He looked down at the paper once again. "Well" He studied it for a moment "I haven't seen it……"

"So you could be wrong?" Sakura interrupted, hoping she was right and he was mistaken.

"No, I'm pretty positive" He stated.

Sakura all of sudden felt her body go numb. Of all the people in fire country it had to be this man's family crest. Sakura groaned inwardly, swearing that somewhere out there someone planned this whole thing and right now they were rolling on the floor laughing, completely amused by her misfortune.

"Anyways" Kakashi cleared his throat. "We have another matter to discuss before you explain where you got this." He waved the notepad in the air.

Just add salt to the wound why don't you, she silently screamed at whomever she thought was putting her through this torture. "There's nothing to talk about." She scowled grabbing the notepad from his hands and storming into the building.

"You can't just walk away from this" Kakashi trailed her up the stairs, taking two steps at a time to keep up.

"Watch me"

"Sakura I'm not kidding here. We have to talk about this."

She stormed down the hallway to her apartment. "No we don't"

"Oh, so what, you're going to avoid me the rest of your life." Kakashi said dryly.

Sakura was digging for her keys having no success finding them. "That was my plan" She finally dragged the keys from her pocket. Her hands shaking as the keys fell to the floor. Bending down to pick them up she just wished he would leave it be and go away. Remembering it was her fault that she was even in this predicament she sighed retrieving her keys and standing. She didn't know he had gotten so close until his hand slammed against her door while his other clasped around her own holding the keys.

"What if I don't want you to avoid me?" His voice was low and husky. She could feel the warmth of his body; another centimeter and his chest would have been flat against her back. She closed her eyes trying to fight back the sensation he was currently sending through her body, praying he couldn't hear her heart beating so hard it was pounding in her own ears.

"Kakashi….." She breathed unable to think of anything to say. As much as she wanted to push him away, she wanted him to wrap his arms around her. Her breath hitched when she felt the warmth of his chest against her back, her body moving forward slightly. What is he doing? She began to panic. Then with out warning the door to her apartment flew open and his warmth disappeared.

"Shall we?" He suggested with a hand motion to proceed.

Sakura hesitated for a moment before slowly making her way through the door. Really, what did she expect him to do? She didn't want him to do anything, she reminded herself getting her emotions under control.

"Ok now talk" Kakashi leaned against the closed door assuring she couldn't escape.

"About what?" Her voice slightly shaky as she stood there staring out the window.

"Start from when we had sex." He said making it sound as if it didn't matter.

Sakura winced at the comment. He had to be doing this to torture her. No, that couldn't be it, he had no idea about anything that had happened or even how she felt. So really she couldn't put the blame on him. It was just a night of meaningless sex, she told herself. It didn't matter.

"Sakura" Impatience evident in his voice.

Sakura whipped around flashing him the best smile she could muster. "Forget it, it was nothing. We just had some drinks together and ended up…..well I don't need to go into detail about it. The only reason I even brought the whole matter up last night was because I was……well I felt overwhelmed from seeing everyone again and you just became my target to release my frustration on." She couldn't believe in what she was saying, nor could she tell if he even believed any of it either. "It is over and done with, so there is no use dwelling on it. I hope we can drop this whole matter and still be friends." You moron, she cursed herself for saying such stupid things.

Kakashi stared at her in silence, making note of every little tell tale sign that she was lying. The corners of her mouth slightly quivering, showing sure sign that she had to force the smile on her face. Her stumbling words, lack of eye contact, her fidgeting hands pulling unconsciously at every finger, yep she was making up lies.

"Please can we drop this" she pleaded, his silence seemed to be making her uncomfortable so once again she let her tongue run wild. "So we had sex, big deal. People have sex everyday Kakashi. And it's not like we have any…." She stopped herself, telling him they had no feelings for each other was a sure way to open up a new discussion. "I mean it just happened on whim, it meant nothing. I guess my pride was hurt when you mistook me for Shizune, but I'm over it, I've moved on." She bit her tongue refusing to dig her hole any deeper then she already had, at least it will all be over soon. Or at least she hoped.

Kakashi kept his gaze on her for a few more moments before sighing and running his hand through his hair. Well he knew for sure now that Shizune was the name he called out, a little more detail from the said night would have been amusing, but still he couldn't come right and say your lying, I know that's not how you really feel, because right now he honestly didn't know for sure how she felt. She would of course deny the accusation anyway and ramble on again just making up more excuses. So he either demands the truth or takes her offer to forget the whole matter and stay friends, besides her could always get the truth out of her later. "Well" he finally spoke. "I suppose you're right" He gave his signature eye crease. "It doesn't really matter."

There was a pain in her chest when she heard his words. But besides that, this was what she wanted right, for him to forget the whole thing. Yes, that's right. She told herself confidently. She was sure all her feelings for him would fade soon enough. She stared at him wondering why he wasn't leaving when he spoke again.

"Now, tell me about how you came to have my families crest."

"Oh yeah" She had forgotten all about that. "It was on that box we found in my fathers desk."

"Why would your father have something like that in his desk?"

She shrugged heading to her closet. "Who knows? I was actually hoping the family who that crest belonged to could help me open it, but since it's you I don't think that will happen."

Kakashi wasn't quite sure if should take offense to that comment or not. Instead he was silently taking in the view as Sakura bent over in her closet. He could picture his hands running up her smooth legs and settling on her hips, taking her for his………He shook his head ridding himself of the images. Now more then ever he really wished he remembered what she felt like in his arms.

"Kakashi are you listening to me?" Sakura said irritated.

"Yeah…….No not really" His mind wasn't really working in his favor at the moment.

Sakura stood up straight and walked over to him. If looks could kill…. "I said" her voice sharp. "That we found a way to open it but we need two objects of some sort to unlock it."

"Objects? What kind of objects?"

Her shoulders slumped slightly and she blinked slowly. "If I knew what kind of objects they were I wouldn't be telling you I needed them now would I."

"Grr….Retract those claws would you." Kakashi teased.

She narrowed her eyes at him, he was such a pain. She couldn't believe she was ever really attracted to someone so…so annoying. "Shut up" She muttered. She returned to her closet grabbed a pouch from the shelf and proceeded to the door.

"Now where are you going?" He asked still blocking the door.

"I am going to go……Wait why do I need to tell you? Move!" She ordered.

"No need to get angry. I was just curious." He gave pained expression just to tease her.

Sakura gave a heavy sigh. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night and I really want to get that damn box open and………What are you smiling for?" She asked as she took a step away from him.

"So you couldn't sleep huh." He was amused at the thought of her being up all night pretty confident it was the same reason he couldn't sleep either. But to him it all that mattered is that she was thinking about him.

Sakura took another step back, not quite understanding why he was so happy, but was sure she wasn't going to like the reason. "Listen, whatever you're thinking the answer is either no or not a chance, so please if you don't mind I have things to do."

"Oh….so if I said the reason you couldn't sleep was because you were thinking about me the answer would be no?" His eyebrow was raised waiting to see what she going to say to this one.

Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as she remembered their kiss the night before. "N….no" She stuttered.

"So you were thinking about me?" He grinned taking a step closer to her.

"What!? I meant no I wasn't thinking about you?" Her heart began to race as he closed in on her.

"Prove it" His voice serious. "Tell me why you couldn't sleep"

Because you kissed me, because you slept with me and because I have feelings for you idiot! Well that was what she wanted to say. "It's none of your business"

"Okay then" He lowered his face to hers. "What if I told I couldn't sleep either because I was thinking about you all night?" His voice was husky and his eyes were dark.

A shiver ran through her body, now she remembered why she was attracted to him. He was mysterious and sexy. She took a deep breath. "I would say your a fool for thinking that you had a chance." She quickly maneuvered away from him and headed for the now unguarded door.

He chuckled. "I succeeded once before. I think I could succeed again."

She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. "You really are an egotistical idiot you know that right."

He shrugged off the comment. "You haven't directly denied me"

Her jaw tightened. What was he trying to say? He was doing nothing but poking fun at her, it made her blood boil. "Whatever" She turned heading out the door hoping to make some distance between them, unfortunately Kakashi once again followed close behind.

"I bet I could sweep you off your feet with my charm and good looks." He followed her down the stairs.

She laughed. "Yeah okay"

"You don't think I could I get you in the sack again?" He questioned curiously.

"Only in your dreams" She pushed the door open stepping out onto the path. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and by the smirk visible through his mask she knew he had to be thinking something dirty.

"I could seduce you and before you know it…."

"Ha" She interrupted. "I would like to see you try." After a few more steps she stopped. She repeated the words she just uttered silently. Glancing once again over her shoulder, her fear was confirmed. He was defiantly grinning under that mask and he looked strangely pleased.

"The challenge is set then" He tried his hardest not to laugh at the look of shock on her face.

* * *

AN: So how was it? The next chapter will be up soon, Wednesday night for sure. Please don't forget to review! Luv Ya!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well this chapter is kinda of short, but I think you will like it. And come let's face it, men can be dumb. No offense to any guys reading this, if there are. Please enjoy!

PS: I wrote this chapter rather quickly, but I promise the next chapter to be much longer.

* * *

The room was quiet as Kakashi slowly opened his lone eye. His body ached and his head felt like it was in a vice grip. Letting out a small groan he attempted to sit up failing he fell limp back onto the bed. He glanced around the room. The hospital? When did he get to the hospital?

Oh yeah that's right, he thought. He remembered clearly Sakura attacking him, but everything else after the first couple blows was a blur. "What the hell was wrong with her?" He muttered out loud.

"Apparently you pissed her off" Genma chuckled from the doorway. "You're lucky I showed up when I did she was ready to kill you." He walked towards him.

Kakashi closed his eye. His head hurt so bad he didn't even want to think about it. Unfortunately he couldn't help but think about her. What happened?

"So" Genma sat in the chair next to his bed. "What did you do to piss her off?"

"I don't know" Kakashi groaned attempting to sit up again.

"How can you not know? She was so mad she was trembling, hell she was even crying." Genma pointed out.

Kakashi stopped moving, his arms supporting him. She was crying? But why would she be crying? It made no sense; you've never had any problems with women like this before he told himself, what makes her so different.

Genma chuckled and got up helped Kakashi to sit up. "You've been in this hospital bed for three days unconscious so don't try to move so much."

"Three days?" Kakashi couldn't believe this.

"Alright" Genma said returning to his chair once Kakashi was sitting comfortable. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Kakashi eyes were glued to the blanket on his lap. Maybe Genma could put some light on the subject. So with little hesitation he told him everything. The time he helped her at her parents home, the night they shared that he didn't remember, everything leading up to his hospitalization. When he finished a half hour later he waited patiently for Genma to say something.

"Well my old friend" Genma began "If I was Sakura I would have killed you too"

Kakashi's eyes shot up to his friend next to him. "Why? What the hell did I do?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Genma had a look of shock on his face. "You really don't know do you?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know what that woman is thinking?" Kakashi slumped his sore body back down onto the bed.

"How can you hurt that poor girl like that?" Genma didn't seem to hear his friend as he continued. "Think about it. Did you ever apologize once for what you did? You called out another's woman's name for kami sake. And then you just act like nothing happened. Everyone in the village knows that girl as been sweet on you for a long time now. Ever since my birthday bash last year. We just figured you guys were keeping quite about it because of the whole ex-student thing. But we've been waiting for months now for you guys to jut come out in the open about it. I never expected it to turn out like this" Genma was now on his feet pacing the room.

Everything his friend just said slowly sank in. He groaned again this time remembering what an ass he was to her that day. He would have to talk to her again as soon as possible. Yeah, like that was going to happen, he told himself, she probably hated him. He couldn't really blame her though; it was his own stupidity after all.

"You really messed up this time." Genma muttered.

"I know" was all Kakashi could manage to say.

* * *

Sakura was pacing the living room of Shikamaru's apartment hoping the items she brought over would work to open the box. But really it wasn't the box that was on her mind. It was that arrogant asshole she put into the hospital three day's earlier. He deserved it, she told herself. How could he just play with her feelings like that?

"Sakura, it's open!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "Those two pendants you brought worked."

Sakura was at his side in a second, gazing at the contents of the now open box. Two scrolls and a letter lay inside. Sakura picked up the letter, slowly opening it. She immediately recognized her father's handwriting.

_To my dearest Daughter-_

_If you are reading this that means I am no longer among the living. I hope you are doing well. The reasoning for this letter and the scrolls is not something I am proud of. I know you will grow into a beautiful, strong and independent woman. I hope you will forgive me for what I have done, I tried to reverse it but it was sealed and done. Please Sakura, live a full and happy life. I will always be with you._

_Love_

_Father_

Sakura reread the letter again. She had no idea what he was talking about and the letter was so vague, it didn't explain what he did that she would have to forgive him for.

"Sakura" Shikamaru quietly said holding the scrolls. "We need to take these to the Hokage."

* * *

AN: Well now you understand why I did what I did in the last chapter. Or maybe you don't. Maybe you think this once great story is starting to suck now. Anywho please review. Luv ya


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. I am trying to answer all of them! But here is the next chapter. ENJOY!!

* * *

Kakashi slumped into the nearest empty booth at the small pub. His hair messier then usual, his vest open, but he didn't care at the moment. No matter how bad his body ached he wasn't going to stay in that hospital any longer.

"You think its wise drinking?" Genma asked taking a seat across from him. "Just this morning you were unconscious, adding alcohol might not be good for you."

Kakashi ignored his friend as he ordered a bottle of sake and two glasses. He was hoping s few drinks would at least numb the pain a little. But then he didn't know if he wanted to numb the pain from his aching body or that other unfamiliar pain he was feeling. An image of Sakura flashed through his mind. He quickly grabbed the bottle as soon as it hit the table and poured a rather large amount into his glass.

"Just don't get drunk" Genma stated pouring his own drink. "You seemed to get in trouble when you do" Dry sarcasm lined his tone.

Kakashi grunted showing his agreement that was true enough. That damn woman, he cursed to himself, first she was crying about it, then the very next day she was lying to him about how she really felt. What the hell did she want me to do? He grew frustrated just thinking about it as he quickly finished off what was in his glass, wasting no time to pour another.

If she wanted to lie about it fine, that was her choice not his, he told himself confidently. He was the one who wanted to sit down and have a rational discussion about the whole thing, but she said her peace and excused the topic before even giving him a chance to talk. So what else could he do but what he did……….."Damn" He slammed his glass back on the table.

"What's wrong now?" Genma asked seeming amused by his friends suffering.

"Nothing" he muttered. But it wasn't true, everything was wrong. Everything he said, everything he did, it was all wrong. It wasn't until now he realized he had treated her like a buddy, a comrade, a friend even. But instead he should have treated her like a woman, a woman he very much cared for.

Care for? How much do I really care for her? He pondered the thought. Instantly the memory of the day he helped her pack her fathers study came to mind. She looked so helpless, so vulnerable, he wanted nothing more then to keep her in his arms and protect her from the world outside. And the day of the engagement party, it took all his strength not to attack when she opened the door wearing that little dress.

He shifted in his seat. Get a hold of yourself, he cursed inwardly, he couldn't believe he was getting turned on from just a memory. She was beautiful, intelligent, independent, what wasn't there to be attracted to. Now the question he had was, how was he going to approach her this time? He gave a struggled sigh.

"Just go talk to her Kakashi." Genma grinned, seeming to know the inner battle his friend was fighting. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Taking another swig of his drink Kakashi scowled. "She could send me back to that damn hospital that's what."

Genma laughed. "Sounds like you have a wounded ego to me."

Just as Kakashi opened his mouth to retaliate Izumo appeared next to there table. "Kakashi I have orders to take to the Hokage at once."

"What for?" He asked filling his glass once again.

"The matter is urgent, so if you would come with me now without a struggle…..."

Kakashi raised a brow looking at the man. "A struggle?"

"I have strict orders to take you by force if I have to." He glared at the copy-nin, giving him every opportunity to oppose him.

"Come on" Genma stood "No point in making a scene."

Kakashi mutter something under his breath and downed his drink. If he had to face the Hokage right now he would prefer to do it with a buzz.

* * *

Kakashi and Genma entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade was no where in sight, Shizune stood by the desk with an odd, almost grave look on her face, Sakura sitting motionless in a chair off to the side looking distraught, Shikamaru standing beside her. Kakashi took a deep breath; this didn't look good at all.

"Tsunade will be back momentarily" Shizune said in a quiet voice. Kakashi nodded, wondering if Shizune had heard about the whole ordeal between him and Sakura. He glanced at Sakura thinking how hard it must be on her right now to be in the same room with both him and Shizune. "How are your injuries?" She asked with a small smile.

Hearing the question Sakura flinched as if she finally realized he was there. Kakashi didn't answer the question, but now knew Shizune had heard, but that didn't matter he was too busy watching Sakura as Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder, and whispered something to her.

"He'll live" Genma answered for him. "How are you and Yamato doing?"

"Oh we're doing good; he just left for mission this morning." Shizune smiled. Kakashi now glanced at Genma wondering what he was up too; Genma just continued to smile and gave Kakashi a quick wink.

"How long have you two been dating now?" Genma asked.

"Almost a year now." Shizune now sounded like a schoolgirl talking about her first crush. Kakashi shook his head realizing that Genma was trying to inform Sakura of Shizune's dating status. But unfortunately it was probably going to take a lot more then that.

Genma was about to greet Sakura, but immediately thought twice when Shikamaru shook his head no, with a look that said it probably wouldn't be a good idea right now. Kakashi however was trying his hardest not to say something to her and even harder not to take her in arms. What is wrong Sakura? He questioned silently.

After a few tense silent moments Tsunade barged into the room slamming the door shut, cursing under her breath as she stomped to her desk slamming two scrolls down. "Those damn old fools" she hissed slumping into her chair. "Shizune!"

"Yes ma'am"

"Get me some sake."

"But ma'am….."

"NOW!" Tsunade yelled slamming her fist down on her desk sending papers flying. Without argument Shizune rushed out, returning with the sake only seconds later. Tsunade opened the bottle and took a large swig. It wasn't until after she put the bottle down that she addressed the now slightly shocked Kakashi and Genma. "Have a seat Kakashi" Tsunade said seeming a little more composed now.

"If you don't mind I would prefer to stand." Kakashi said straightening his shoulders. The only other chair in the room was right next to Sakura and he felt that it wouldn't be a good idea to push his luck.

Tsunade kept her eyes narrowed on the copy-nin. "Kakashi" She hesitated for a moment "We have a serious situation on our hands."

Serious situation? Now Kakashi began to grow worried. What is she talking about? But before he could think it over anymore Tsunade spoke again.

"It has come to my attention that your father and Shouto Haruno had quite a wild imagination." She pursed her lips wanting to add her opinion of the two fools.

"My Father? What does my father have to do with anything?" Kakashi questioned, his fathers been dead for years now.

Tsunade unrolled one the scrolls, reading its contents. "I Shouto Haruno agree that my daughter will marry Kakashi Hatake, son of Sakumo Hatake." She laid the scroll back down on her desk. "I think you get the idea."

Kakashi blinked unbelieving at the woman. Marry?! Suddenly he felt his body go numb, his buzz completely killed. He fell back into the chair that Genma managed to place behind him just in time. He looked at Sakura who refused to meet his gaze.

"I have spoken to the elders" Tsunade sighed "It is a legal document; there is nothing I can do. The seal of the third Hokage confirms it."

Marry Sakura….this can't be true, something has to be wrong. "How can this be? Sakura wasn't even born when my father was still alive." Kakashi thought out loud.

"Well it goes on to say that the agreement is void if a daughter is not born. Apparently they put together this little agreement hoping that a daughter would be born." Tsunade explained. "He probably had second thoughts, that's why he hid it like he did."

"Hid it?" Kakashi asked trying to absorb all this new information.

"Yes. It seems it was hidden in his desk."

The box they found in Shouto's desk. Now everything seemed to come together for Kakashi. It explains why both their family crests were carved into the old wooden box. But Sakura, his gaze once again fell on the pink-haired woman. How is she handling this new found information? Apparently bad, he answered his own questioned; she was surely in a state of shock.

"There may be one loop hole." Tsunade began "The agreement states that after one year of marriage, if it is proven that both parties are unhappy, the marriage can be broken. But with this also comes one condition. The condition states both parties must refrain from missions during the first year as to assure the proper time is spent on making the marriage a success."

"Just out of curiosity, what would have happened if Sakura or Kakashi had been married to someone else when this scroll decided to turn up?" Genma asked

"It would have been useless; they still would have had to marry."

"Apparently my father thought of everything didn't he." Kakashi muttered to himself.

"Yes, I had that very same thought. Whether we like the idea or not you two must get married. I suppose you would like a few months to get things sorted out and……"

"No" Sakura finally spoke quietly.

"Sakura I know this is a shock but….."

"No we don't need a few months" She shook her head. "The sooner we get married the sooner the year will be over, let's just do it now and be done with it." Every eye was now on Sakura.

"Very well. Kakashi, do you agree to this?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi looked from the Hokage to Sakura. How did this all happen? One day she was beating him to a pulp and the next he was suppose to marry her. Marrying Sakura wouldn't be so bad, he decided. But now, under these circumstances. It just wasn't fair for either of them. "Sakura I…."

"Please Kakashi" Sakura interrupted her voice pleading, meeting his gaze for the first time.

Kakashi felt that strange pain in his chest again. Why was he feeling disappointed? The only reason she wanted to marry him was because she was being forced too, that's why. He couldn't argue with her, she was doing her best to face this with a brave face. "Alright" Kakashi agreed. He wasn't quite sure how this was all going to turn out, but what choice did they have, other then to spend a year together…..as husband and wife.

* * *

AN: Well what did you think? It's funny cause I am sure most of you figured it out where I was going. But anyway Please review to let me know what you thought. Luv Ya


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the wait! Here's the next Chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

Fuming, Sakura stormed into her apartment slamming the door shut, with such force the poor door let out a loud crack against the pressure. "That stupid, arrogant, good-for-nothing excuse of man!" She hissed out loud as she began to pace the floor of her small apartment.

Yeah she had been in a state of shock from the news of this outrageously ridiculous marriage arrangement. But she was completely unshocked the moment and if it hadn't have been for Genma and Shikamaru she would have defiantly beaten him into next week.

Sure she was curious as to why he so willing agreed to go ahead with the marriage right then and there, but once she stood next to him, ready to take that plunge, the strong sent of sake filled her senses, her state of shock was sort lived. It was clear to her at that point and if she hadn't known from experience what he was like when he drank, she would have shrugged it off.

She cursed inwardly because at the time she did. It didn't matter she told herself, he had just got out of the hospital and had a few. Or at least that's what she thought she heard Genma say at one point during her little outburst. It was just a few drinks right.

With little struggle she managed to get over the fact that yes he had been drinking, big deal he didn't seem drunk. So fine, they signed the papers and were done with it. Then he made the grave mistake of opening his mouth.

"_I promise I won't forget your name this time" _

She grew more irritated as the words repeated over and over in her mind. How could he be so cold as to say something like that to her, she just couldn't understand him? She plopped down on the edge of her bed feeling completely drained. "I hate him" She whispered feeling the urge to just break down and cry.

"Sakura" Genma knocked on the door. "Open up"

"Go away!" She huffed turning away from the door.

"Sakura if you don't open this door….."

"Don't threaten me!" She yelled "This has nothing to do with you."

There was moment of silence before Genma spoke again. "You may be right Sakura…So why don't you just consider me a man who is concerned about his friend's wife."

Sakura felt her heart skip and her body go numb. His wife. That's right; she was now officially Sakura Hatake. She closed her eyes forcing the tears from falling. Oh how she had wished that one day she could take his name, but not anymore, not like this.

"Sakura please" Genma broke the silence still waiting for her to let him in.

Swallowing the urge to cry, she finally opened the door. "What is it?" Her voice quiet.

"Can I come in and talk to you for a moment?"

Sakura moved aside letting him in, clicking the door shut. She leaned against the door, unwilling to listen, but didn't have the energy to fight him. She could feel the man's gaze on her; she knew very well he was feeling sorry for her.

"You have to forgive Kakashi, Sakura." He began, ignoring the grunt of disagreement Sakura gave. "He's a true elite, a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village. Though that doesn't excuse his actions, it explains why he isn't good with the opposite sex. Honestly I'm surprised he even gets a woman into bed the way he his sometimes."

I'm not, Sakura thought as she remembered how his naked body felt against hers. Idiot or not he defiantly knew his way around a woman's body. Her cheeks heated and she shook her head dismissing the thoughts.

"The point is" Genma hesitated for a moment "Kakashi has never had a relationship with a woman for longer than a couple of days. And believe me when I tell you that he has tried many times. He just…never found the right one, that's why I think you should forgive him; forget what happened today and in the past and start over." He rubbed the back of neck, searching for the right way to put it. "It's just I think you're the best thing to happen to him in along time."

Sakura pondered his words. Sure it sounded easy enough, just forgive him and give him a chance. But she didn't think she could make that sacrifice. To give her heart to the man only to have him break. She gave a struggled sigh and ran hand down her face. For kami's sake she still couldn't deny the fact that she still loved the man. But she worked hard to build up the walls protecting her heart and come to terms with the fact that he was never going to be part of her life. So how could she just let him in, let him be someone dear to her just knowing she would lose him sooner or later, knowing that their relationship would end up just like the rest.

"Be patient with him" Genma continued. "This once, give him the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

Kakashi lay in bed, his forearm covering his eyes from any intruding light. His head was pounding, his body hurt worse then before. Sakura never actually hit him this time, but upon dodging her attack he stumbled backwards into the chair, sending both him and the chair tumbling to the ground.

I wonder how Genma's doing he thought. Hoping his friend was making some peace with the woman. He had regretted saying the words as soon as they passed his lips, but everything happened so fast he wasn't even able to retract his words. He cursed himself for being such an ass to her, blaming his actions on the sake.

Truth was it took everything he had to keep his composure while they signed the papers. His heart was ready to burst from his chest; he literally had never been so scared in his life. The knowledge of marrying Sakura made him happy, that feeling alone took him by surprise.

He heard his front door open. About damn time, he thought. When Genma offered to talk to her he wasn't about to argue since he didn't feel like spending another night in the hospital. And since Genma hadn't said anything yet he figured it was bad and he wasn't to sure he wanted to know what she said.

"Before you give me the bad news, get me some painkillers please. There should be a bottle in the bathroom."

He lifted his arm when he suddenly felt a weight settle on the bed next to him. "….Sakura"

"Sshh" She said as she placed her hands gently against his temples. His eyes closed as she used her chakra relieving the throbbing pain.

"You don't have to do this." He whispered, but really wished she would continue.

"What kind of wife would I be if I let my husband suffer?" She gave a small smile when Kakashi opened his lone eye, showing a pure look of surprise. "Even though you do deserve it" She added, slowly moving her hands to his neck and shoulders.

Kakashi didn't argue as his eye drifted shut again. He knew he deserved the pain and right now he also knew he didn't deserve her kindness. A half smile crossed his lips, that was of course one the reasons he always liked her.

* * *

Kakashi woke-up feeling better then he had in long time. He didn't know exactly how long he had been asleep, but it was least a few hours, cause the sun had set and the dim light from the moon cast shadows across the room. Then he saw Sakura, resting her head on her arms at the small kitchen table sleeping. She stayed? He really didn't know if he was seeing things or not.

She probably used a majority of her chakra healing me, he told himself. It was then he noticed his vest and shirt had been removed along with his mask. He was stunned, was he really sleeping that deeply that he didn't even notice her stripping him. He had to shake the erotic images from his mind.

Slowly he slid off the bed, grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and gentle draped it over her shoulders. He would have liked to have moved her to the bed so she could be more comfortable, but thought twice when he figured she get the wrong idea.

Gently he brushed her hair back behind her ear, letting his hand linger longer then he should have. It was then a mixture of panic and arousal shot through him. They were married, bound to each other for the next year at least. He couldn't even imagine how he was going to pull this off without getting himself killed by this woman.

"Hhmm" Sakura stirred causing Kakashi to withdraw his hand. She lifted her head rubbing her still sleepy eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked looking up at him now.

"Much better thank you" He turned quickly retreating to the kitchen cupboard. "Would you like some tea?" He asked, cursing himself for the perverse images that were playing in head once again.

"Please" She pulled the blanket around her welcoming the warmth. "Thank you for the blanket."

He gave her smile over his shoulder. "Your welcome"

A shiver ran down her body and sudden ache filled her. His smile was indeed one of his sexier features, no wonder he hid it behind that mask. "Sorry for taking your mask off, I know how you hate letting others see you without it." She had to avert her gaze to the table to avoid staring at his half-naked body, which was tempting her at the moment.

A chuckle escaped his throat. "It's alright, you're my wife anyways. So you should have a right to see my face." He wondered if her heart was pounding nervously likes his was. He gathered the cups from the cupboard waiting to hear her reaction to his comment.

When she didn't answer he continued making the tea in silence. If I am going to do this I have to do this right, he told himself. He wanted to at least be on friendly terms with her if nothing else. He poured the tea, handing Sakura a cup and taking a seat next to her.

"Sakura listen" He hesitated, but finally swallowed the lump that settled in his throat and continued. "I want to thank you for helping me last night. And I also want to apologize for the things I have said and done in the past." His right hand ran through his disheveled hair as the other clutched tighter to his cup, nervous beyond belief at this point.

Sakura watched him intently and knew very well he was struggling at the moment. Kakashi had always been a man who didn't show the emotional side of himself.

"So maybe we could at least continue to be friends. A year would go by a lot faster if you didn't hate me." Kakashi smiled, hoping to persuade her.

Sakura stared into her cup. Looking at him when he smiled like that was sure to be her undoing if she wasn't careful. She wondered if he even knew he had the most arrogant sexy smile she'd ever seen. "I accept your apology" She took another small sip of her tea. "And I think we should set some ground rules"

Kakashi frowned "Ground rules?"

"Yes" She said straightening her shoulders and lifting her chin confidently. "We need to compromise on a few things to survive a year living together."

"Such as" He really wasn't sure if he was going to like what she had to say.

"First, we start fresh; let the past be the past." She met his gaze.

That sounded good to him. "Alright"

"Second, we must be truthful to each other no matter what. No lies."

He nodded in agreement. So far so good.

"Third is the sleeping arrangements."

There it was, out in the open. Too bad, because right now he wanted to arrange her in his bed and capture her beneath him.

"We sleep in separate beds. The same room is fine, depending on where we live. But defiantly separate beds to start with." She sipped her tea.

A playful smile twisted across his lips. "To start with Sakura" He mused "Does that mean there's still hope."

Her cheeks burned. "Don't be ridiculous, you know what I meant." She defended, ignoring his menacing chuckle. It is defiantly going to be a long year.

* * *

AN: Well there it was. What did you think? Please let me know, don't forget to review! (Love reading your comments, they make my day.) Luv ya


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry it's been so long. Had some personal issues to resolve. But anywho here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please remember to review!

* * *

"So, let me get this straight" Ino began as she sat across from Sakura at the local pub, staring at her with a blank look. "You found this old box in your fathers' desk that contained a marriage agreement to Kakashi that was written before you were even born. So now you two are married and moving into together, then after one year you can get it annulled or divorced or whatever, but you have to spend at least a year together."

Sakura took a sip of her drink. "Yep"

"You're married?" Ino still had that stunned look. "To Kakashi?"

"For a whole day now" Sakura took a large drink this time, it was still hard for her to believe.

There was a moment a silence, before Ino began again only this time on a rampage. "You have got to be kidding me! That is completely absurd! You married to that porn reading man, of all the people to get stuck with you get Kakashi Hata……"

"Ino shut up!" Sakura quickly silenced her friend. "People are staring, I don't want the whole world know about my personal life."

"Well sorry but………come on why him of all people?"

Sakura thought the same thing when this all came about. "It's not like I had a choice in the matter you know." Sakura slumped further into chair still trying to avoid the curious gaze of onlookers.

Ino was shaking her head in disapproval. "What was your father thinking?"

"Am I interrupting?" Kakashi asked appearing next to them at the table.

Ino glared at him. "Yes"

"No of course not" Sakura smiled at him while kicking Ino under the table. "We were just talking." Still angry Ino crossed her arms and glared at Sakura then at Kakashi.

"Good" Kakashi ignored the angry blonde woman. "I was wondering if you wanted to go look at house."

"A house?" Sakura quirked a brow. "I thought we were just gonna find an apartment. You know something cheap."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not worried about money. Besides wouldn't a house be more comfortable."

Sakura looked at him for another moment, before averting her gaze back to Ino who was still trying to stare down the poor man. A house would indeed be more comfortable she told herself. Maybe they would each be able to have there own bedroom. That in itself was tempting, the more space she put between the two of them the better.

"Sakura are you coming? The man is waiting to show us the house." Kakashi said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Sakura scrambled to her feet. "I'll talk to you later Ino" She rushed catching up to him.

"Hey wait…….." Ino tried to get her attention, but she was already out the door. She finished her drink in one swig. She still couldn't believe this happened. When she first heard about Sakura having a crush I guess you could say on Kakashi, she hoped it was just a faze. She sighed. "You better not hurt her."

* * *

Sakura stared in awe at the house in front of her. It was cream colored and had two levels with a cast iron gate that connected to a fence that enclosed the whole yard. A large Ume tree (plum tree) was blossoming, and it brought just the right amount of shade. Walking through the gate they were met by a man. Kakashi greeted him with smile and shook his hand; Sakura said a small hello but wasn't paying to much attention. She was too consumed by the beauty of the house.

Walking through the solid oak front door she stopped in her tracks. The house was even more gorgeous on the inside. The entryway was softly lit by the outside light; to the right was a large living room with a gorgeous picture window that looked out over the yard and a magnificent brick fireplace. To the left was the dining room that led into the huge kitchen. There was more counter and cupboard space then she ever thought she could use. The pantry even was twice the size of her closet in her apartment. Following a few steps behind the two men, they climbed the expertly carved staircase to the second floor.

Reaching the top she could look out over the entry from a small loft, and hallway descended in either direction. Heading to the right they came to the first door which was a bathroom, the second door had been turned into a library. But when they reached the last door her breath hitched as she stared into the master bedroom. It was bigger then her apartment, fully equipped with a master bath and a walk in closet. A sliding glass door lead out to small patio, this was two amazing for her to believe. Checking the other end of the house there were two more bedrooms, both about the same size.

Heading back downstairs Sakura stood there, still in awe as Kakashi spoke with the man. She liked it; no she loved it she decided. The color of the walls was a soft neutral off white. The oak door matched the carved oak staircase along with the cupboards in the kitchen. It was defiantly where she wanted to live. But reality suddenly hit her; there was no way they could afford this so why was she getting her hopes up.

"So Mrs. Hatake." The man began with a smile "What do you think?" He waited for her to turn, but she never did. "Mrs. Hatake?"

Sakura drew away from her thoughts and looked at the man. She still wasn't used to being called Mrs. Hatake. But it was the first time she really looked at him. He was middle aged and had a round face that almost matched his round middle. He had dark hair but couldn't hide his receding hairline. His smile reached to his eyes, it was warm and friendly. She gave a small smile. "It's wonderful, really quite beautiful."

The man smiled even brighter. "Glad to hear it" He turned to Kakashi. "Should we start with the paperwork?"

Just as Kakashi was going answer Sakura interrupted. "There is no way we could afford this though. It must cost a fortune I mean……..." She looked at the man then to Kakashi.

Kakashi walked to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura do you like this house?"

"Of course but…."

"Sakura" He said gently. "Do you want to live here or not?"

She looked up at him. There was something different about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. "Yes" She said softly. A shiver ran down her spine when he smiled down at her giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

He turned back the man with a smile. "We'll take it."

* * *

"I can't wait till you see it" Sakura exclaimed to Naruto as he helped her pack up her apartment. "It really is amazing"

"You said that" Naruto sighed.

Sakura stopped packing and looked over to her long-time friend after hearing the indifference in his tone. "What's wrong?"

Naruto continued what he was packing. "Nothing, why?"

"I don't know you seem….unhappy."

Naruto slowly came to a stop. "Sakura….are you really ok with this?"

Sakura felt her heart pound in her chest. "Sure" She said laughing a little to hide any tremble in her voice. "Why wouldn't I be?" She averted her eyes and quickly began packing again.

"You guys will be together night and day. And as much as I dislike the idea..." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I can't change it. But I guess what I want to know is can you last that long without falling in love with him? I just don't want to see you hurt by him."

Sakura pondered his words for a moment before answering. "Yes Naruto, I'll be fine" She gave her best reassuring smile. It didn't matter because she already has been hurt by him so that would be nothing new and honestly she didn't have to worry about falling in love with him, because she already loved him. "Come on let's finish packing." She turned away wanting to bring the subject to a close.

Naruto sighed as he returned to the job at hand. He didn't want to push the truth out of her, but he knew she wasn't okay with the situation she was in. He tried his best to keep his opinion to himself, which was extremely hard, but he didn't want to upset her. So he decided the best thing to do was just support her and be there for her if she needed him. And he had a feeling she was going to need a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

AN: Well what did you think? Nothing really excited happened, but I promise alot in the next chapter and also a quick update. Also thank you for being patient with me you guys are awesome. Don't forget to review!! Thanks!! Luv Ya!!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Well here is another chapter. Hope you Enjoy!! :)

* * *

This is absolutely ridiculous, or at least that is what Kakashi thought when he stared at the boxes piled in the living room. Between both him and Sakura they barely had enough stuff to fill this one room, with not even one piece of furniture between the two of them. He shook his head as he walked through the house towards the kitchen. He could hear the sound of rattling pots and pans as he drew closer.

Leaning on the door jam, he silently watched as Sakura found a home for the small amount of dishes they possessed. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Her hair was bundled up in the back, stray strands falling out from every direction and to him she looked sexier then ever.

Finally she glanced in his direction, first looking a little startled but then gave a smile. "Really Kakashi" She began as she continued unpacking. "I don't know why we are mixing are things together, it will just be a pain to have to separate them in a year."

He just gave a small laugh, but at the same time a pain hit his chest. They have only been legally married now for about a week and already he was almost too content with the idea. Apparently Sakura didn't feel the same as he did.

"Would you like some help?" He asked as he watched her try to reach a higher shelf.

"Please" She sighed. A shiver ran through her body as he came up next to her and brushed against her only slightly. She cursed inwardly at the reaction her body had towards him. She could smell the scent you could only recognize as Kakashi and quickly moved aside and out of his way, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"I think we need to go and buy some furniture don't you?" Kakashi stated.

"Furniture?" Sakura questioned before finally gathering her thoughts. "Oh, I suppose we should huh."

"Well I don't mind all that much about sleeping on the floor. But a bed would be……..much more useful." He smirked. Sakura blushed and thanked kami Kakashi had his back towards her, because the images of Kakashi lying in bed half naked flashed through her mind.

* * *

A week flew by as they spent all their time unpacking and arranging the new furniture. Surprisingly everything was going rather well. Kakashi at one point made a comment about it all being a waste since they would have to move it all again, something Sakura had said before, but this time it was Sakura who hesitated and avoided to answer him.

Kakashi sighed as he slumped down onto the couch. "Are we done yet?"

Sakura stood inspecting the room. It looked like……home. The comfortable feeling she had being here with him made her both happy and worried. It wouldn't be so bad but she already made the decision to get through the year and then just forget him, it would just be easier that way. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked noticing her beginning to space out.

She looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Nothing." She said sitting down at the other end of the couch. "I was just thinking it feels like home."

Kakashi glanced around the room. "Yeah" he agreed, it really did feel like home. He glanced at Sakura "You are one the reasons this feels like home" or at least that is what he wanted to say. Over the passed week he surprised himself how natural it felt just being near her. At one point it racked his nerves so bad that he burned himself one night when he was helping with dinner. He cursed himself for being distracted, but was almost thankful for it when he got to be close to her while she healed him.

"What?" Sakura asked getting nervous because she could feel Kakashi watching her. When he didn't answer she turned towards him. He was indeed watching her very intently. Her heart raced when the corner of his mouth quirked into a little half smile. She still isn't use to seeing his face without a mask, but she would feel stupid to ask him to put it back on. She didn't want to be questioned for a reason why, she just couldn't tell him that every time she saw him smile she becomes aroused. She blushed thinking about how embarrassing that would be.

Kakashi's half smirk turned into a full grin as he watched the red fill her cheeks. He loved the fact that he had that effect on her. His gaze wondered from her reddened cheeks to her lips. He wanted nothing more right now than kiss her, to see her lips swollen, begging to be kissed again. He suddenly shifted becoming aware that his pants were slowly becoming tighter and rather uncomfortable.

While he shifted and dropped his attention from her she took the opportunity to quietly let out her held breath. For a moment he looked like he was going to kiss her and that wasn't what she wanted. Then retracting her last thought she groaned inwardly. How could she lie to herself like that? Of course she wanted him to kiss her, she wanted to be wrapped tight in his arms where she would be warm and safe and feel loved. Feel loved, she played the words again over in her head. That is all it would be just a feeling that would be false. Kakashi didn't love her and she wasn't even sure if she loved him.

This whole situation just made her thoughts run non-stop. Always worrying about how he felt or what he really thinks of her. Of course there was no way he had feelings for her other than a friend. Even though she could sense the sexual attraction between them but she was thoroughly convinced that's all it is. They are only human, a man and a woman, both attractive, living together, what reason would they have to not be sexually attracted to each other.

Sakura suddenly jumped to her feet, the thought had startled her. She looked down at Kakashi and seeing his eyebrow quirked in confusion she averted her gaze. Quickly she made her way upstairs, she couldn't be in the same room as him. The thing that bothered her the most is wondering what would happen between them if they did sleep together. How would things change? She groaned out loud as she locked herself in her room. They already have slept together once and look how that turned out. A new goal finally set in her mind, stay as far away from Kakashi as possible.

Hearing her door slam shut Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes resting his head on the back of the couch. Something was wrong, something spooked her and it was killing him that he didn't know exactly what it was. All he knew is that he had something to do with it. "Maybe it's better this way" he muttered to himself. Maybe it would be best if they just stayed friends. He knew that no matter what they agreed to, neither of them could really forget what happened between them in the past, and he still hated the idea he couldn't remember that night they spent together.

Confused and frustrated he ran his hand down his face shifting again due to the tightness in his pants. They still had little less then 50 weeks left of this crazy marriage agreement and things were defiantly going to get harder.

* * *

"I don't think going out to celebrate would be a good idea." Kakashi sighed.

"Why not?" Asuma asked

"Sakura would never go for it." He answered. For the last two days she has been keeping her distance from him, barely speaking two words to him. He highly doubted she would want to go and celebrate their marriage when she was showing signs of not wanting anything to do with him at all. "Besides it's not like we're really married."

Asuma lit his cigarette. "Things not going well?"

Kakashi shook his head. "This whole thing seems to making her miserable. She doesn't seem to want anything to do with me. She won't even talk to me." He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "It's frustrating"

Asuma chuckled, earning him a glare from Kakashi. "Sounds like your in love."

Kakashi eyes grew wide with shock. "You have got to kidding me?"

Asuma shook his head and stood up. "Am I? Anyway you two be at the pub tonight at seven." He raised his hand over his shoulder gesturing a goodbye as he disappeared down the street before Kakashi had a chance to argue.

Across town Sakura was having a total different conversation with Ino she would prefer to avoid. "Really Ino can we drop this?"

"No we can't. You have to know this marriage is a horrible idea. Kakashi is just not suitable for you."

Sakura sighed, this was getting way to old. "Why do you hate him so much? I thought you liked Kakashi."

"I don't hate him or like him. I respect him. There's a difference." Ino looked at Sakura, she looked miserable. "Listen" she began with a sigh. "I just don't want to see you hurt that's all. Everyone knows Kakashi has never been able to hold down a relationship, so I worry about you."

Sakura laid her head down on the table. Life really sucked at the moment. "Can we just not talk about me or Kakashi or our marriage anymore? Please." She pleaded holding back tears of frustration. Since she has been ignoring him, she can see the hurt on his face that she really doesn't want to cause him. But she doesn't know what else to do. Right now dealing with feelings and emotions and Ino, everything, it was becoming overwhelming.

Ino sat quietly as she watched tear after tear fall from Sakura's eyes. Finally she quietly asked. "Do you love him Sakura?"

Sakura watched through blurred vision as a couple kissed at the table next to them. "No" she lied. To admit she loved him out loud at this moment in time would definitely send her emotions on a rollercoaster that she could never get off.

* * *

It was ten to seven and Kakashi stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Sakura. When she got home today she avoided going near him. The only word she spoke was yes when Kakashi asked her about going to the pub tonight. He had been surprised when she didn't put up a fight, but he didn't question it when he noticed her red puffy eyes, a sure sign she had been crying. After that she locked herself in room for the rest of the day. He glanced at the clock and if she didn't come out soon they were going to be late for their own party.

"Sorry for taking so long." Her low voice was almost unheard. He turned to look at her and his breath caught in his throat. Sakura stood halfway up the staircase, her red dress hugged her chest, flowing out over her hips and brushing against smooth legs. Her hair was left down slightly curling under her chin framing her face. You could only see the slightest hint of make up, she looked absolutely beautiful.

He just stood there staring at her, growing nervous Sakura smoothed out her skirt. "Does it look bad?" She said looking down at her dress.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and held out his hand. "You look stunning"

Sakura blushed and kept her head down as she hurried the rest of the way down the stairs stopping at the bottom since he was still blocking the way. "We should get going"

The hand Kakashi had held out gently rubbed against her cheek. He trailed his fingers down the nape of her neck, over her collarbone, gently down her arms leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. Sakura shut her eyes and held her breath. How much she loved his touch, she couldn't even begin to explain. She opened her eyes and looked up at him when he entwined his fingers with hers.

His smile grew when she didn't pull away. "Come on" He spoke gently as he led them out the door. He had been thinking about what Asuma had said all day and after seeing her tonight he was beginning to think his friend was right. Because his first thought when he saw her on the stairs was how much he wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go.

* * *

"You sure have a good catch." Genma commented to Kakashi. They sat at a table, along with Asuma watching Sakura as she talked and laughed with Hinata and Tenten.

"Yeah, but it was our fathers doing the fishing." Kakashi stated, but he really had to agree.

"And you should thank them for not throwing her back" Asuma chuckled.

"Just think they took care of the hardest part for you" Genma added. "Because seeing her tonight I would say you would never have chance old man."

Kakashi smacked Genma in the back of the head causing him to some spill some of the drink he had been bringing to his lips. "Your older than me remember."

Genma scowled as he wiped some the liquid off his shirt. "No being married automatically adds a few years."

Kakashi looked at Asuma who shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. Then his gaze once again fell on Sakura. She looked his way smiling, there eyes locked for moment and she gave a small wave and turned away. Kakashi smiled. "Well if that's the case, it's worth it."

* * *

Four hours flew by, and everyone was having a great time, drinking, laughing and dancing. Kakashi had hardly spoken to Sakura since they got there, he decided tonight he had to talk to her, tell that they should really give this marriage a chance. But every time a chance opened up they seemed to be intercepted by somebody else who wanted to talk to her. He was actually starting to grow jealous at this point. So he's spent most of the night just watching her from a distance.

She looked happy tonight and he was glad for that. But every now and then her smile disappeared and her eyes held a sadness that brought a pain to his heart. He was at this moment willing to do anything to get near her, to take that pain away. And at this point the only way that was going to seem possible was to get her on the dance floor. He wasn't much of a dancer but for this he was willing to suffer.

Sakura was currently sitting at a table with Tenten and Ino. Listening to another story about one of Ino's flings.

"So then the idiot said 'I'm sorry I guess drank too much' I was so mad I kicked his ass out of bed" Ino huffed.

"Your sex life is becoming quite amusing" Tenten laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't throw him out the window."

"I tried but he was quicker then I thought." At that they all cracked up laughing.

Kakashi waited off to the side waiting for slow song to come on, thinking that would give them a better chance to talk. Sure he could wait for them to get home, but he was worried that if he waited he would lose his nerve.

After another two songs played a slow one finally filled the room. He didn't recognize it but figured it would do. He downed his drink, setting his glass down on the bar. But when he turned back Naruto seemed to be asking Sakura the same question he was planning to.

"Oh I don't think so" Sakura smiled.

"Come on Sakura just one dance" Naruto gave a small pout hoping to change her mind.

Sakura sighed and set down her drink. "Fine but only one" She held out her hand. But it wasn't Naruto who took it; it was Kakashi suddenly appearing next to her.

"Actually I was hoping I could steal her away for this one." He smiled at Naruto. "But I promise you can have the next one."

"Alright" Naruto nodded and smiled. "Is that ok with you Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at the two men. Dancing with Kakashi, that could be a very bad idea. But when he gave her hand a gentle squeeze she couldn't refuse. Throwing her goal of staying away from him completely out the window she followed as he led them to dance floor. He was glad that he succeeded in this one. He turned towards her and before he could pull her to him she placed her arms around his neck making sure to keep some distance between them. So reluctantly he placed his hands on her waist. At least she was dancing with him.

He watched her and she wouldn't even look at him. He thought twice about saying anything, but he had to. He wanted her in his arms now more then ever. "Sakura I've been thinking….." Just then Genma and his dance partner ran right into Sakura sending her right into Kakashi's arms.

"Oh sorry about that Sakura." Genma winked at Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head and looked down at Sakura. "Are you ok?" But she didn't answer instead she slipped her hands around his neck again and rested her head against his shoulder. He didn't hesitate putting his arms around her waist holding her close. Once again moving to the music, Kakashi knew that this was right; having her here with him was definitely the right thing.

The song had finished before Kakashi had a chance to say anything. Hesitating for moment, Sakura finally pulled from his arms. "Thank you for the dance. But please excuse me." And with that she disappeared across the bar into the ladies room.

Locking herself in a stall, she sat down placing her head in her hands. He wanted to tell her something and she knew it. She was glad they got interrupted. She didn't know if she was ready to hear what he had to say, especially when he starts out by saying 'Listen I've been thinking'. That didn't even sound like he had anything good to say. No your wrong she told herself. But even if she was, she didn't know if she was ready to hear that either, considering she couldn't even admit to herself about how she felt. But she couldn't even deny it that it took all the willpower she had to pull away from him on the dance floor.

"You're worrying too much" She told herself wiping the forming tears away from her eyes. "What would be so bad about admitting that I have feelings for him?" But she really didn't even have to ask the question she already knew the answer. She didn't want to get hurt, because this time she didn't know if she could recover.

Taking a deep breath she left the stall, did a once in the mirror and headed out the door, on a search to find Kakashi. Just hear him out, she told herself. And then go from there.

Back out in the bar, the place seemed more crowded then before. She scanned the room looking for him but couldn't find him.

"If you're looking for Kakashi he's over by the bar." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around seeing Sasuke standing there. "Thank you" she nodded and made her way quickly through the crowd towards the bar. Pushing her way through she could see his signature silver hair above the crowd. But when he came into view she stopped dead in her tracks.

There he stood with Shizune's arms wrapped around his neck. One of his arms under her knees while the other supported her back. The only words she could make out were Shizune asking him to take her home. Her fists clenched, her fingernails digging into her palms. Tears began flowing down her cheeks, memories she wanted to forget flashing in her mind. .

Then Kakashi saw her standing there in tears. His lone eye widened and his heart skipped. "Sakura…" He looked down at Shizune then back at her. "I can explain this...SAKURA!!" He yelled after her as she ran, pushing through the crowd and out the door.

* * *

AN: Well what did you think? LOL Well Please don't forget to review. And also check out the challenge I posted. It ends October 30th. Anywho thanks for reading so far. LUV YA :)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm am sorry if I don't get to answer them all. But beleive me I read everyone and you all keep me going. Anyway here the next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Damn it!" Kakashi hissed as he watched her run out the door.

"What's wrong?" Shizune asked, her eyes closed and head on his shoulder, completely ready to pass out.

Kakashi looked down at her and cursed himself, pissed that this whole thing happened.

"Hey what the hell happened…………Oh" Genma stood in shock behind Kakashi.

Kakashi turned and upon seeing Genma he quickly handed Shizune to him. Without saying a word he disappeared into the crowd and out the door. "Where the hell did she go?"

Just after the words left his mouth a kunai flew passed his head, he barely had enough time to dodge it. Turning on his heel he wasn't surprised to see Sakura standing there. Any sign of previous tears almost unnoticeable, now a look of anger and pure hatred shown in her emerald eyes.

"Sakura you have to……" Quickly he had to dodge another kunai.

"I don't have to do anything" She hissed. How could she have been so stupid? That was question she kept asking herself. Just minutes ago she got her hopes up thinking that what he had to say was he wanted to be with her, but apparently she was wrong. She clenched her fists trying to control her anger. "I want nothing to do with you" Her voice shaky.

Kakashi's heart was racing. This was not how it was suppose to turn out. But what could he do to make her listen. He grunted at the thought, there would be snow in July the day a man made Sakura do anything, that much was certain. He also wanted to know how many more weapons she was hiding under that dress.

"Please" He began slowly, testing the waters. "Let me explain."

Her eyes narrowed piercing right through him. They stood there holding the others gaze. The music from the pub was the only sound that could be heard. It was tearing him apart, the silence was almost worse then saying a word. Suddenly a crash sounded from the inside drawing Kakashi's attention. Next thing he knew he was sliding on his back down the street, his abdomen burning with pain from the force of her punch.

He rolled to the side avoiding another attack and scrambled to his feet. She kept after him throwing punch after punch. As much as he didn't want to fight her she was leaving him no choice. She throw another punch, this time he dodged grabbed her arm and swung her around trapping her hand behind her back. "Enough" he scowled.

He could feel her body trembling with anger. "Get your filthy hands of me." Her voice held venom.

"Not until you calm down."

After a moment she finally spoke "Why?" Her voice low and her head hung. "What gives you the right? Why should I listen to any lie you have to tell me? I'm done. I don't want anything to do with you or your excuses."

His grip on her loosened and she pulled away as if is very touch burned her skin. A pain struck, he didn't know why her words hurt so much. Then his conversation with Asuma earlier that day came back to him. 'Sounds like your in love' could he really love Sakura? He closed his eyes gathering his thoughts and emotions. In the short time they've spent together could his feelings have grown so deep. It had to be true the desire he felt to have her near him was something stronger then he ever felt before. He couldn't lose her. "Sakura" His voice almost a whisper. "I'm sorry won't even begin to make up for the way I've made you feel. But please believe me when I tell you I would never intentionally hurt you." He opened his eyes, her back still to him he could tell she was crying now. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I want to be with you Sakura, so please give me another chance."

His stomach was in knots when she didn't answer him. Her body was trembling and he wanted nothing more then to put his arms around her. But he knew deep down he couldn't break the barrier that stood between them right now. She wiped her tears, and struggling to calm her shaky voice, she said two words that crumbled his world.

"I can't"

His heart felt crushed as he looked away. Just then he heard there names being called out. "What did you do to her?" Ino demanded as she embraced Sakura. "I knew this would happen. You were……."

"Ino!" Genma broke in sternly, sending her a look that silenced her. Ino narrowed her eyes as she walked off with Sakura. He looked over at his friend and the painful expression he saw on his masked covered face was enough to tell him things had turned for the worse. "Kakashi give it some time." He said setting his hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi shrugged off his hand. "Leave me alone" Was all he said as he walked away down the dimly lit street.

* * *

It was official, Sakura decided that this was the lowest point she'd reached in her life. The dim light she used to be able see had completely burnt out. It had to have been the alcohol that made the words come out when she told Ino everything, from the night she first spent with him to now.

"Why did you tell him you can't?" Ino suddenly asked.

Sakura snapped away from her thoughts and looked at her friend through blurred vision. "Why does it matter?"

"Because you love him, right. I mean he pretty much told he loved you so why didn't you grab at the opportunity."

Sakura averted her gaze and stared blankly at the floor. "I can't trust him"

"Hmm, I agree. I don't think you can trust him. He was after all holding Shizune in his arms tonight."

Sakura clenched her eyes shut, the image flashing in her mind. How could he do something so stupid? How could he hold her one minute then tell me that he wanted to be with me? Who gave him the right to play with my heart this heart this way? She pondered the thought for a moment and couldn't help but give a little laugh. She was the one that gave him the right. The moment she started to have feelings for him she gave him complete access.

"But maybe he has a good excuse" Ino continued.

Another small laugh came from Sakura. "Here I thought you would tell me that it's good I found out now rather then later."

Ino sighed as she stood retrieving the coffee pot from the counter. "I can't do anything about who you fell in love with Sakura."

"Why do you keep saying I love him, I never said I did."

This time it was Ino's turn to laugh. "You have got to kidding me. You are so in love with that man you don't even know what to do with yourself." She poured them another cup and sat back down. "Besides if you didn't love him, would you be sitting in my kitchen crying over him right now?"

* * *

Kakashi shrugged his vest on as he made his way down the dimly lit hallway of the house. It had been two weeks since they last spoke to one another, two weeks since the that night. And it's been a week and a half since he began leaving before dawn and not coming back till it was dark. As much has she didn't want to be near him, he couldn't stand being around her. Not when he loved her so much, not when he wanted nothing more then to hold.

Stepping out into the misty morning he sighed. He was glad their rooms were at separate ends of the house. Being under the same roof was proving to be hard enough, but having to sleep in the room next to her would be far worse.

He made his way first to the memorial stone. When he stood in front of it, he thought this is the most he visited since this mess started, his time was always occupied with Sakura. "One month" He thought out loud. That's how long they've been married. In one month he gained something he never knew he was really missing and within fifteen minutes he lost it. He closed his eyes as the night at the pub played over and over in his mind.

How they were going to get through the next eleven months he had no idea. He couldn't build a bridge he already burned. Even with all is Shinobi training he couldn't find a way to reach the other side, the side where Sakura and a happy life were. He gave a silent pray just as the raindrops began to fall. He shook his head as he thought it was funny even the weather matched is mood today.

* * *

AN: Well what did you think? Is the story going good so far? Well please don't forget to review. :) Luv Ya


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Also sorry for making wait. But I promise I do have a method for my madness. Anywho here it is. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"ACHOO" Kakashi sneezed suddenly as he sat across the table from Genma.

"What's the matter catch a cold?" Genma asked with grin. He couldn't help but find it funny that all it took was a cold to bring the great copy-nin down.

"Just been feeling a little tough lately" Kakashi stated. "Nothing drastic." Truth was he couldn't remember a time he felt this sick. His head was pounding his sinus' were killing him and his body felt so hot he had the chills.

"You should go home and get some rest. You really don't that good." Genma commented after Kakashi finished with a fit of coughing.

"Thanks" He replied sarcastically. "But that's easier said then done." Kakashi slumped further into his seat. But maybe it really was a good idea. He could live through one day at the house.

"Still not speaking I take it." Genma asked cautiously.

Kakashi shook his head. Which was a bad idea because now he felt like passing out. Every time he moved his body hurt. "I think I'm gonna buy some medicine and go lay down for a bit." He said as he stood slowly.

Genma watched as Kakashi made his way through the restaurant. "Stubborn ass" he mumbled to himself. He was gonna end up in the hospital he wasn't careful, not wanting to be at the house just in case he had a run in with Sakura was ridiculous. Sakura would surely help him if was sick, but kami knows the man's to stubborn to ask.

"Well old friend, sorry but it's for your own good." He finished off his coffee and left, finding Sakura was number one on his list of things to do today.

* * *

Lucky for him it only took about twenty minutes. He just happened to be lucky enough to catch her coming from the Hokage tower. Smiling he gave her a wave.

"Hello Sakura"

"Oh Hi Genma" she gave him a small smile.

"How you been?"

"Not too bad and yourself?"

"Good" He smiled "Oh hey how's Kakashi feeling?" He asked suddenly a look of concern on his face. He had the hold back the smile when she looked at him confused and a bit worried. "He really didn't look to good when I saw him last. He said he was coming down with something and it nothing serious. But you know Kakashi, to stubborn to show a real weakness."

She was silent for a moment. "Yes, well I'm sure he can take of himself."

"Right" He gave a small laugh. "I'm just worrying too much. So where you off too?"

"Running some errands, I'm heading downtown right now." She answered, her mind seeming to be somewhere else.

He smiled. He hoped she didn't think she was trying to hide the fact that she was worried about him now, because she was doing a really poor job of it. "I won't keep you then." He said and kept on his way. "Nice seeing you" He said over his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and laughed. She was practically out of sight already and heading in the opposite direction of downtown. "Really those two are too much." He shook his head.

* * *

Sakura burst through the front door of the house. It was dark and quiet. He's not here she thought. She sighed out of relief. He couldn't be that sick if he was out, could he? "Come on what are so worried about?" She asked herself.

Just then an slamming door sounded from upstairs. "Kakashi?" She hurried up the stairs, only to find Kakashi leaning against the wall with his head hung. Her heart raced, he really is sick. "Kakashi" She said softly as she moved towards him.

He slowly lifted his head. Seeing her he pushed himself off the wall, doing it too fast he grew dizzy and put his hand on the opposite wall balancing himself. He flinched when her cool palm suddenly settled on his burning forehead.

"Kakashi you're burning up" Worry in her voice as she withdrew her hand. "Come on you need to go lie down." She took his arm urging him towards his room.

He opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. His head hurt so bad he couldn't even think straight. After they made it to his room he fell into bed. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

* * *

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. The only light that could be seen was the morning light trying to peek through the closed curtains. His head no longer hurt and the cool cloth that covered his forehead felt soothing. He slowly sat up removing the cloth, wondering where it came from. Actually he never even remembered getting into bed.

"You're awake. You slept almost 12 hours" Sakura smiled from the doorway. "You still have a slight fever, so we need to get you out of those clothes and into some dry ones." It wasn't until she got closer to the bed that he noticed she was caring a bowl and washcloth. "Come take off your shirt." She set the bowl on his nightstand and sat down on the bed.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment; he didn't even know what to say to her. So he did as he was told and took off his shirt. But when he felt her run the warmth of the damp washcloth down his back he couldn't help but relax to her touch.

"You really should take better care of yourself. If I didn't find you when I did you would had to of gone to the hospital for sure." She said softly.

"Thank you" He said in a low voice. "Thank you for everything."

She now ran the damp cloth over his shoulder and down his arm. "You can't really thank me. It was my fault you never stayed home. But……." She froze when Kakashi's hand covered hers. He didn't say a word he just sat there his head hung and hand gently squeezing her own.

"Sakura" He finally broke the silence. "That…..That night at the pub…."

"Don't worry ab……"

"No you have to let me explain." He interrupted, he was determined to explain to her what happened, hesitating another moment he continued. "Sasuke asked me to watch Shizune while he found Yamato………She was so drunk she kept swaying and………the only thing I could to do to keep her from falling was pick her up………I know it must have looked really………I'm sorry I…….."

"Kakashi" Sakura said softly as she moved her hand out from under his. "You need to get into some clean clothes" she began nervously as she got up and grabbed the folded clothes she placed on the dresser. "Here I washed them for you"

He looked up at her, that same pained looked in his eye he had on that night. Her heart began race and her mouth went dry. He reached his hand out by passing the clothes and taking her wrist pulling her to him wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Please" He whispered. "Please give me a chance to show you, I can't take living under the same roof with you if I can't be near you. We agreed before no lies and I'm not lying to you when I say I want you in my life Sakura."

Tears were forming in her eyes as she sat stiff in arms. It has to be the fever, she told herself. He's only saying these things because he can't think straight. "Kakashi"

"Please" His voice pleading as his arms tightened around her.

The tears were rolling down her cheeks now, she couldn't hold them back. She loved him so much; she didn't know what to say. She wrapped her arms around him letting her body relax into his. "Okay" her voice shaky. "Let's try"

He was almost surprised to hear her words. He sat back and looked at her, then when she smiled up at him through her tears it felt like a weight had been lifted from his heart. He gently wiped her tears away. "I promise to never make you cry again" He whispered placing a light kiss on her forehead, then on the tip of her nose until finally he captured her lips.

She couldn't refuse him. She finally admitted to herself that she loved him and she didn't want to live without him. But this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach told her this was too easy. Happiness couldn't be found in such an easy manner. At this point though she was willing to try her hardest, weather she failed or not she would deal with that when time came. Because right now she was happy to hear his words and to just be in his arms.

* * *

AN: Man that kinda sucked didn't it. Well I guess it wasn't too bad, it was what I was aiming for. Anyway please don't forget ot review! Luv Ya!


	13. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry!!!! :( I did so not keep to my plan. Anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!

* * *

"Sakura" Ino said blankly. "That sounded like a ridiculous mushy scene from a romance book."

"It did not" Sakura defended "It was very emotional."

Ino looked startled. "Are you sick girl?" She reached across the table placing her hand on her forehead. "The Sakura I know doesn't talk like that."

Irritated Sakura pushed her hand away. "Yeah well….." What could she say? Ino was right. She never sounded this 'girly'. Of course she left the part out where Kakashi wouldn't let her leave and she spent the night in his arms. _'If it wasn't for that stupid cold we would have done more then sleep though.'_ Her eyes went wide just as the thought passed through her mind. She groaned banged her forehead down on the table in front of her.

"What's the matter? Did you finally realize how you sounded?" Ino laughed at her friends actions.

"You have no idea" Sakura mumbled.

* * *

That evening while making dinner, Sakura was too distracted by her own thoughts to even concentrate on the food. She hadn't seen Kakashi since she left this morning and she was worried if she saw him now……….

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nothing" she breathed as he began to place light kisses on her neck. Closing her eyes she leaned back into him. "I have to finish dinner Kakashi."

"Hmm, I'm not really hungry." His hands began to wonder, tracing her curves, up her sides and down over her hips.

"Your sick, you need to eat." She tried to protest, but failed miserably.

"I'm fine" He assured her, only to have turn his head away and remove his hand to cover his mouth during a sudden coughing fit. She took the opportunity to slide away from him.

"See I told you were still sick. You've rested two days give it time."

Kakashi pouted. "Why is it you can mend broken bones, but can't cure the common cold?" He slumped against counter.

Sakura laughed and turned back to the pot on the stove. "Even I can't work miracles you know."

"No" His voice low and husky as he pulled her hard against him once again. "But you can work me over as much as you want."

Sakura's breath hitched, his ever present arousal could be felt against her backside. _'I know he is pervert but this……' _Her mind went blank as his hand practically dove down the front of her pants, his hand cupping her sex.

He placed more kisses down the side of her neck. "I've waited along time Sakura."

The way he rolled her name off his tongue and his hot breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't even think straight as he slowly began to move his hand. Her head fell back closing her eyes and a moan escaped her throat when his middle finger rubbed her pearl.

"Kakashi……Please….." She forced the words.

"Please what?" He whispered his hand on the move again. "Do you really want me to stop? You're already so wet." Her knees gave way as one fingered entered her core, followed by another.

Her breath grew raged and her hips moved against, wanting more of him inside her. There was no way at this point she wanted him to stop. Just as his other hand was working its way under her shirt, the doorbell rang echoing through the house.

Sakura's eyes shot open and her head came up. _'Why now?'_

"Ignore it, they'll go away" He said between kisses. Her eyes fluttered shut again, as he continued his ministrations. It seemed the unwanted visitor took the hint and left, but they didn't this time a loud knocks banged against the door.

This time Kakashi cursed under breath and disapprovingly remove his hand. "I'll be right back" He said irritated and disappeared out of the kitchen.

When he was gone Sakura fell into the counter grabbing hold of the edge to keep herself upright. She stood there for moment collecting her thoughts and slowing her breathing before she realized the pot was boiling over. She turned the stove off and quickly removed the pot from the heat. "So much for dinner" She mumbled to herself, going and getting take-out her only option now, since there was no way she would be able to get anything done with him around.

"Sakura" Kakashi came back into the kitchen looking a little pale, a scroll held tight in his hand. "The Hokage has summoned us to her office; we have ten minutes to get there."

"Why? What happened?" Sakura raised a brow.

He pursed his lips and averted his eyes before he held out the scroll to her. "Apparently we aren't legally married."

Her heart almost stopped. "What?" She said grabbing the scroll." She read only bits and pieces, something about illegal actions by their fathers about the contract, but no other real significant details. "But…"

"We should get going" Kakashi turned away from her. "If not we'll be late"

* * *

"A forgery!?" Sakura yelled. "How can you forge the Hokage's signature and seal? How is that even possible?"

Tsunade herself was in a foul mood over this whole ordeal already. "That's what I'm trying to find out. But whoever did it was very talented at it."

"Who discovered it?" Kakashi asked suddenly. "I find it strange that it would be so thoroughly looked at all of a sudden."

"Shikamaru found the flaw in the seal while he filing it. It was barely noticeable, but nonetheless it's still a fake." She explained.

The room was silent. Sakura closed her eyes holding back tears. She should be relieved right? No, she wanted Kakashi. As a companion, a friend, lover and a husband. This couldn't be happening.

"So what do we do now?" Kakashi asked, this new found news bothered him in the worst way. Just by looking at Sakura he knew she was taking the news bad. But maybe it was a good thing. '_How can you even think that? This is preposterous. Just a half hour ago I was ready to through over the counter top and………'_

"As of right now you are no longer married. How you two choose to go about things is up to you." She gave heavy sigh. "But tomorrow you will both be assigned to missions. Sakura I do need you to……"

Sakura at this point couldn't hold back her tears and rushed from the room. She didn't want either of them to see her like this. She was hurt and she didn't want to add embarrassment to it.

"Sakura" Kakashi yelled running after her. She was outside before he even caught up with her. "Sakura stop. Talk to me." He grabbed her arm.

She turned her face away. "No, why did this have to happen? Is it a sign? Are we not suppose to be together?" she sobbed.

Kakashi pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. "Don't talk like that. Just because we aren't married doesn't mean we can't be together right."

She clutched to his vest, soaking it with her tears. "Why though? After all it took for us to get here. Why would you want to be with me when you don't have to?"

Kakashi then kissed her hard on lips, demanding, wanting. "Because" He breathed ending the kiss. "I don't think I could live without you. Even in the short time we were mar….we thought we were married" He corrected. "I decided I want you in my life."

Sakura sniffed, forcing her tears to stop. This was all too much, too many lies, too many unanswered questions. She pulled away from his embrace. "I….I just need sometime to think." She turned and walked away. Not sure of what to do now.

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets. He really debated on following her or not, but decided in the end it was good to give space for the moment if that's what she wanted. He turned heading back into the Hokage tower. Something not right and he wanted to see for himself, this so called forged document.

After almost an hour of walking, the tears completely stopped as she now stared down at her father's grave. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him. Like why would he do such a thing? But she knew it would be a waste.

Was it really a sign telling them they weren't suppose to be together? If so, why did they have to endure everything up until now? Were his words the truth? But most of all it bugged her because she had these thoughts. She loved him and she couldn't understand why things turned out this way.

"Sakura, are you alright?" A voice startled her.

She turned on her heel. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?" She stared the last person she wanted to see right now.

"No" Sasuke shrugged. "I heard the news and thought maybe you needed a friend."

Sakura gave snort. "Since when did you consider me a friend worth comforting?"

A slow smile formed on his face. "Your right. I guess I'll get right to the point then." He took a few steps closer. "I want you to have my child Sakura."

* * *

AN: Well I have to go out of town for awhile so my next update for this story won't be until the 20th. And before everyone tells me what they thought of chapter, I want to let you know, the chapter wasn't suppose to go this direction, it just happend to go that way somehow.


	14. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry to make you all wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"What?" Sakura blinked. She wasn't sure if she heard him right._ 'Did he just tell me he wanted me to have his baby?'_

"You heard me right." He gave her a menacing grin, answering her thoughts as if he was reading them. "I decided you were the best candidate for it. Just think you could be the mother of a Uchiha, it would be a great honor."

Sakura stood motionless. Every word he just said sinking in slowly. Then her mouth twitched, first into as half smile then soon into an ear to ear smile. "You are…." She broke off into a fit of laughter.

Sasuke raised his brow in confusion. "I don't really see the humor in this situation. I'm quite serious."

* * *

Kakashi gave a heavy sigh, a small ring clutched in the palm of his hand. He held it up once again to look at it. He had bought it for Sakura the day before, hoping to give it to her. But now he wasn't so sure. With another sigh he slumped down onto the couch.

After Sakura had walked away from he checked over the documents himself. This time he could see the fact that it was indeed a forgery. But why? Why go through all the trouble of having a marriage agreement forged? He clutched the ring tighter in his hand. "It doesn't matter anymore." He muttered to himself. There really was no point in asking about it now, because everyone who signed the cursed document was dead now.

Not only that, but he wasn't going to let it ruin one of the best things he ever had, and that was having Sakura in his life. He glanced at the clock. Sakura's been gone for hours now and he was starting to worry. _'Maybe she really does want out?' _

Just as the thought crossed his mind the front door slammed open. He jumped to his feet and by the time turned the door had been slammed shut and now standing in the entryway was Sakura. "Sakura?" She looked pissed. Her breathing heavy, her lit with anger.

"Kakashi" Her voice low.

"What happened?" He asked hesitantly. "Are you…….omf"

He was cut by Sakura crashing her lips on his. He didn't even see her move towards him. His mind going blank he stumbled dropping the ring and falling backwards onto the couch, Sakura following him of her own free will. "Take me Kakashi." Her voice pleading as she pressed her body against his.

A groan escaped his throat feeling her body moved against his now hardened arousal. She had his vest unzipped and she was working on getting his pants off when he grabbed her hands bringing them to a stop. "What…has gotten into you?" His breath ragged. It wasn't that he actually minded, he just knew something wasn't right. Something was wrong?

She averted her gaze her face now grim. "Is it such a bad thing for a wife to want her husband?"

He closed his eyes. He loved to hear her say that, more that they weren't even married. It showed him she still wanted him. "Sakura" He said opening his eyes. He let go of her hands and ran his own up her body. She turned back to him. Anger no longer there, she smiled before capturing his lips again.

* * *

"So what happened after you quit laughing?" Kakashi asked slightly shocked from the new found information. They were currently lying naked on the floor, Sakura wrapped tightly in his arms.

"What do mean what happened?" She lifted her head to look at him. "I beat the crap out of him."

Kakashi's grip tightened around her waist as he started to laugh. He could picture Sasuke in the hospital bed now. He knows how it feels to be on Sakura's bad side after all. He almost felt sorry for the Uchiha.

"What are you laughing at?" She smacked him in the stomach, causing him to grunt but not to stop laughing.

He took a deep breath in attempt to stop. He was still chuckling when he flipped them capturing her beneath. "I'm laughing at you." He smiled.

She pursed her lips. "Careful or I'll beat you too." She tried to wiggle free.

He bit back a groan; unknowingly she was wiggling in all the right places. "If you keep doing that Sakura…….." His voice husky. Sakura froze and stared up at him. He gently placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you Sakura Haruno"

She smiled and wraps her arms around his neck. "That's Sakura Hatake, get it right." She lifted her head capturing his lips.

"Oh" He broke the kiss and began searching the floor. Sakura sat up on her elbows watching him confused. "Found it." He grinned, now holding the said item in his hand.

"What did you find?" Sakura asked trying to see what was in his hand.

He grabbed left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. "There" He laced their fingers together.

With tears forming in her eyes she stared wide eyed at her newly decorated finger. "Oh Kakashi…..it's beautiful."

"You like it then?" He brought it to his lips gently placing a kiss upon it. "Does this mean you'll marry me………Again that is."

All she could do was nod. He smiled and took her in his arms. She couldn't believe after everything that has happened they finally get their happy ending.

"One more question." He said a serious look on his face. "Well it's more a command than a question."

"What is it?" she said confused, what could he want now.

"I demand that you have my child."

She quirked a brow. "Is that so?" She held back the smile that was trying to show. "On one condition."

He sighed. "More conditions?"

She couldn't help it this time she had to smile. "Only if we can start trying right now."

He smiled and a new flame lit inside him. "I can think I can manage that." He pulled her to him. "And it's something I plan on doing every chance I get."

* * *

AN: Well there you have it. The final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! Please don't forget to review.


End file.
